De vuelta a clases
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Que fue lo mas incómo pero a la vez interesante que tuviste que ver en la escuela? Manny y Frida no lo saben, pero estarán por descubrirlo. Y quien sabe? Esto que aprenden tal vez les enseñe mucho mas de lo esperado. Amor, dolor, humor y lemon. Disfruten!
1. De vuelta a clases

**_

* * *

_**

De vuelta a clases

El sudor corría por sus frentes. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. La puerta al infierno se abría frente a ellos. Y el mismo demonio disfrazado de subdirector los esperaba en la puerta. Era una pesadilla. Era el fin del paraíso. Era, era… **¡El primer día de clases!** -grito de susto- Las vacaciones, habían terminado.

Manny y Frida se miraron y tragaron saliva. Temblorosos, entraron al edificio más cruel que haya existido en la historia, la prisión de niños y adolescentes, la cámara de tortura estudiantil… **La escuela**.

Los dos mejores amigos, ahora con quince y dieciséis años, dieron un paso al frente y luego miraron hacia atrás. Se despidieron de su libertad y luego marcharon con la frente mirando al piso hacia su salón de clases. Su primera materia era Matemáticas. La peor materia con la que se puede empezar el día. Porque uno recién se levanta y tiene que pensar.

-No puedo creer que las vacaciones ya hallan terminado. Dijo Manny con una cara que estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-No, yo tampoco. Hubo tantas cosas que hubiera querido hacer contigo, Manny.

-Si, yo también. ¿Por qué tu papá tuvo que llevarte a la casa de tu tía todo el verano? ¡Me morí de aburrimiento!

-¡Yo no lo pedí! Me llevaron a rastras.

-Ja, ¿recuerdas cuando nos reencontramos la semana pasada?. Preguntó Manny con una sonrisa pícara.

-Si… lo recuerdo. Decía Frida sonriendo por el recuerdo.

**_FlashBack_**

_El avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Milagro. Manny estaba que saltaba de la emoción que sentía por ver a Frida. La extrañó todo el verano. Todo por culpa de su padre y sus celos paternos._

_Manny visualizó el avión. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó de oreja a oreja. El avión aterrizó y la puerta se abrió y la escalera se acercó a ésta._

_La primera persona que bajó del avión, bajó como si éste fuera a explotar. Cortesía del amigo de esa persona que la había llamado el día anterior para avisarle que iba a recogerla._

_Frida bajó de las escaleras y comenzó a buscar por todas partes esa cabecita llena de rizos y mucho gel. Hasta que la vio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sus sonrisas eran tan grandes que casi se les salían de la cara._

_Frida soltó sus maletas y corrió hacia a él. Manny no se quedó atrás y también comenzó a correr hacia a ella. Cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, Frida pegó un salto hacia Manny. Éste la sujetó por la cintura mientras ella entrelazaba sus piernas en su espalda y lo abrazaba por el cuello. Ambos se quedaron abrazados por cinco minutos, con toda la gente mirándolos, hasta que Manny comenzó a perder el equilibrio, cayendo hacia el suelo llevándose a Frida con él. Los dos se reían a carcajadas mientras la gente los miraba raro._

_Cuando Frida se incorporó, le tendió una mano a Manny ayudándolo a levantarse. Aun riéndose, se sacudieron la ropa y se abrazaron de nuevo. Felices de volverse a ver. Luego de eso, Manny tomó las maletas de Frida y la abrazó por el hombro y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto de Manny. Un Mercedes Benz negro descapotable._

_Pero en el trayecto hacia el auto, notaron algo diferente. Ambos habían cambiado. Frida notaba que Manny, quien vestía la misma ropa de siempre, tenía los músculos mas marcados y había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio. Hasta su voz había cambiado. Era más gruesa. Más de macho._

_En cuanto a Manny, éste se había quedado embobado con el cambio de Frida, quien vestía unos jeans ajustados y una remera de tiras de color blanca, ajustada al cuerpo, ella había crecido unos pocos centímetros más, tenía el trasero más levantado, la cintura más delgada y formada, tenía los pechos mas grandes y el pelo un poco más largo. Frida era una Barbie rockera de cabellos azules._

_Se pasaron todo el camino en auto hablando de lo que habían hecho y de lo aburrido que fue el verano sin el otro._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

-Esa fue una gran caída. Recordaba Frida riéndose.

-Si… Aún me duele el trasero. ¿Quieres ver mi moretón? Tiene forma de gato.

-No gracias Manny. Respondió Frida riéndose.

Luego de los bellos recuerdos, siguieron con sus otras materias, Historia, Geografía, Física, Química, y las materias mas aburridas… Solo tenían un pequeño espacio para Arte y Música. Pero era una materia compartida. El día transcurrió lenta y dolorosamente aburrido.

Pero lo peor fue cuando llegó la profesora de la última materia del día. Biología.

Esta los miró con una sonrisa malévola y dijo:

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Belén Rodríguez. Seré su profesora de Biología.

Nadie de la clase le prestaba atención.

-Ya que ustedes están en una edad crítica, este año veremos un tema principal.

Seguían sin prestarle atención.

-El cuerpo humano.

Nada aún.

-Así que de hoy en adelante veremos…

Nada, nadita.

-Educación Sexual.

Todos la miraron con los ojos como platos y una cara de "_WTF?_" . Ahora si que le prestaban atención.

**_Continuará…_**

Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap.

No es interesante esa materia? Jaja.

Pido que me den ideas para seguir el fic, porfa. Creo que es un tema excitante para los jóvenes esto de la E.S. (Educación Sexual, para los ignorantes). Cuando yo vi esto en la escuela, me encantó. Lo admito. Porque aprendí mucho. No sabía nada. (Ojo, sigo siendo virgen no piensen mal, jaja)

Espero reviews!

Se me portan mal!

Besos!


	2. Aprendiendo algo nuevo

**Hola, ¿Como están? Ha llegado lo que tanto han esperado. El capítulo numero dos.**

**Voy a intentar que este cap, bueno, en sí, todo el fic, sea, divertido, educativo, y si me sale, un poquito fuerte. Pero eso si, espero que si leen esto, ya estén bien informados, yo no me responsabilizo por traumas, excitaciones o retos de padres. Para cualquier información, llamen a mi agente. No, mentira, pero en serio, no me responsabilizo de nada.**

**PD:_ NO_ voy a hacer censura de palabras.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Bueno niños -Comenzó la profesora Belén- espero que este tema les resulte interesante, ya que es algo que necesitan saber muy bien, así que, ¡Comencemos!

Belén resultaba tranquila, mientras todos los estudiantes se orinaban de los nervios. Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, buscando víctimas. Hasta que la encontró.

-Señorita Suárez.

Frida tragó saliva.

-¿Sabe usted como se llaman las partes de los genitales masculinos?

-N-no, no lo sé, profesora Rodríguez.

-¿Segura?

Frida colapsaba de los nervios.

-¿No sabe absolutamente nada?

-Bu-bueno, yo, yo, sólo sé tres nombres.

-Dígalos.

-¿Qué?

-En voz alta. Díganos los tres nombres que sabe.

-Buen el… -Un tomate, era mas blanco que el papel a comparación de Frida- el… escroto, los, tes-testículos y el… bueno, usted ya sabe.

-No, no lo sé, señorita. ¿El que?

-El… el… el p-pene.

-¿Sabe que funciones cada uno de ellos?

-¿Hacer bebés? Preguntó Frida inocentemente.

Belén rió un momento y fijó sus ojos en los demás estudiantes.

-Señor Domínguez, ¿Sabe usted cuales son las tres maneras de tener relaciones?

-Si, esa es fácil, una es por el cu…

-¡Señor Domínguez! ¡Dígalas correctamente!

-Bueno… emm… anal… oral y… em… ¿Por la entrepierna de la chava?

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a reírse. Incluso la maestra. Mientras el pobre de Mateo Domínguez moría de vergüenza.

-No, Domínguez, el nombre correcto es vaginal.

Mateo estaba igual de rojo que Frida. Pero tanto él, como los demás, lo anotaron en sus cuadernos. Era información valiosa xD.

-Niños ¿Sabe alguno de ustedes lo que es un orgasmo? Preguntaba Belén con toda naturaleza mientras se sentaba en es escritorio.

Al ver que no había respuesta alguna, prosiguió.

-El orgasmo, es la culminación del placer sexual. Eso quiere decir, cuando la pareja llega al límite, cuando ya uno tuvo lo que quería y no desea más. El hombre, llega al orgasmo más rápido que la mujer. Pero los hombres tienen que resistir, hasta que la mujer llegue también. Y para que les quede claro niños (También lectores), hombre, no es aquel que se acuesta con más mujeres, sino aquel que espera que la mujer esté lista. (Eso nos dijo nuestra profesora a nosotros)

-Profesora Rodríguez. Dijo Cintia López levantando la mano tímidamente.

-Si, señorita López.

-¿Duele?

Automáticamente, todos miraron a Belén en busca de una respuesta. Ésta estaba sorprendida, no esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tuvo otra opción.

-Verán niñas… Si. Si duele, mucho, pero, sólo la primera vez, luego, se va transformando en algo placentero.

"¿Por qué duele?", "¿Y a los hombres?" "¿Es verdad que luego de hacerlo por primera vez sangras?" "¡Yo no quiero sangrar!"

Todas esas preguntas golpeaban los oídos de Belén.

-¡Niños! –De inmediato, puro silencio, por primera vez en la historia de Leone- Duele, porque, las mujeres tenemos un tejido llamado himen, que al hacerlo por primera vez, se romper y por eso duele, y sí, sangra, pero eso siempre pasa, y si a los hombres también les duele, pero solo un poco, a las mujeres les duele más.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes siempre se salvan de todo! Gritó Frida con mirada enfadada hacia Manny.

-¡No es cierto! Reclamó Manny.

-¡Si lo es! Ustedes no menstrúan, no se embarazan, no paren a los bebés, no sufren menopausia, no se depilan ¡Pobrecitos! ¡Su vida es tan complicada!

Manny se había quedado atónito. Era la primera vez que Frida le hablaba de cosas… cosas de mujeres. Frida también se encontraba así. Sus palabras le salieron del alma, porque nunca hablaría de eso frente a su amigo, hombre.

La campana los despertó de su trance. Era hora de ir a casa. Ambos amigos salieron de la clase con las cabezas bajas hasta que Frida decidió romper el silencio.

-Manny, lo siento, lamento haberte gritado todo eso, se me escapó.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero ¿Enserio las mujeres sufren todo eso?

-¡Si!

-¿Alguna vez estuviste embarazada? Preguntó Manny divertido.

-¡No! Pero mi mamá dice que es horrible, hermoso, pero horrible.

-¿Sufres la menopausia?

-No pero una tía-abuela la esta sufriendo, y no es una muy linda vista.

-¿Menstrúas?

-S-si -Decía Frida sonrojada por la confesión- Y hay días en lo que sientes que quieres morir (A mi me pasa)

-¿Te depilas? Preguntaba Manny mirando las piernas de Frida, ya que ésta tenía puesto unos shorts.

-¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo crees que estas bellezas se mantienen tan sexys? Decía Frida mientras subía su pierna derecho a un tronco y la señalaba.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, hasta que llegaron cada uno a su casa. Tenían que darles la noticia a sus padres de su nuevo tema en biología. ¿Cómo lo tomarían?

**_Continuará._**

**Espero haberlo hecho bien. Disculpen por las palabras, pero yo les dije que no iba a hacer censura, además, son los verdaderos nombres. Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos!!**


	3. Una noche en la playa

**Hola, como han estado? Bueno… la verdad no me interesa… jaja, no mentira, espero hallan sido pacientes. Bueno… creo que tenían creído de cómo iban a reaccionar los padres de Frida y Manny por lo de la E.S., yo también lo tenía creído, pero luego surgió una idea. Espero disfruten el tercer capítulo**.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Una noche perfecta, la luna en su mejor punto; las estrellas brillando como nunca; absolutamente nadie ahí, sólo ellos dos, ellos, y nadie mas, nadie que les diga que hacer y que no; nadie que les prohíba nada; nadie, solo ellos…_

_**Hey… esta noche nos vamos para la playa**_

_**A pasarla bien nice,**_

_**Prepárate, que te voy a llevar**_

_La luz de la luna le venía perfecta, la iluminaba completamente, resaltando su maravillosa figura, tallada a mano por los mismos ángeles que habitan en el cielo; su hermoso rostro, mas hermoso que una rosa recién florecida en una mañana de primavera con algunas gotas del rocío que el sagrado ritual de emociones, al cual llamamos noche, dejo escapar sobre sus bellos pétalos rojos… toda ella, era hermosa; era digna de ser amada, envidiada, alabada, complacida… Por Dios, si la belleza fuese un pecado, ella tendría un pase exclusivo de ida hacia los rojos fuegos del infierno._

_Era suya, toda suya._

_**Una noche en la playa**_

_**Tú y yo**_

_**Vamos a pasarla bien**_

_**De esta no t salvas**_

_**No, no**_

_**Y tú lo sabes bien**_

_**Que hoy no vamos a pensarlo**_

_**Vamos a escaparnos, fugarnos**_

_**Solamente los dos**_

_**(BIS)**_

_Ella se acerca, lo desea, la desea. Ella no duda en probar sus labios, él no duda en dejárselos probar._

_Cielos, es el manjar mas exquisito que cualquier cocinero, chef, o lo que fuere, halla imaginado siquiera que éste existiese._

_No lo puede creer, ha tocado el cielo, tan solo con un rose de sus labios… quien sabe hacia donde llegaría si fuera algo mas que un simple beso… él estaba dispuesto a saberlo, ella estaba dispuesta a dejárselo averiguar, ella sólo quería que el fuera feliz, él quería brindarle felicidad… ambos se amaban, ambos, estaban dispuestos a todo._

_**JHON "EL LEGENDARIO"**_

_**Mami donde estas**_

_**Donde te puedo encontrar**_

_**Para ver si nos vamos de fuga**_

_**Sin duda nos vamos a algaretear**_

_**Vente por favor, no me digas que no**_

_**Anoche soñé contigo, que hacíamos el amor...**_

_Sus ropas comenzaron a caer, revelando mas de ella… ¡Dios!, acaso podía ella ser más hermosa aún? Él no se quedó atrás, sus ropas desaparecieron en menos de un segundo… Estaban listos, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse… y luego ella corrió lejos de él, con una sonrisa juguetona. Tenía el alma de una niña… pero el cuerpo de una mujer…_

_**Así que vuélate de tu casa, que no ves que es lo que pasa**_

_**Escápate conmigo, mami**_

_**Para darte dos o tres fuera de casa**_

_**Que en la arena pensando que eres sirena**_

_**Que te hechiza y envenena, ok nena**_

_**Mire que la cosa esté buena… sii**_

_**Una noche en la playa**_

_**Tu y yo...**_

_**Que hoy no vamos a pensarlo…**_

_**(BIS)**_

_La alcanzó, y la tendió suavemente sobre la arena… ella reía, su risa era como el canto de los ángeles… él ya no resistía, la amaba, la deseaba, haría todo por ella, y ella todo por él…_

_**Quiero que seas mía en la noche fría**_

_**Arropándote a voz, querida,**_

_**Vamos a inventarnos una fantasía,**_

_**Para no perder la manía…**_

_**La noche es nuestra, casi perfecta,**_

_**Te doy un beso, y no me contentas,**_

_**Y la cabeza, me da vueltas,**_

_**Cuando me dices, sigue así**_

_-Frida…_

_**Ojala y se detuviera el tiempo**_

_**Para vivir siempre este momento**_

_**Que no halla más sufrimiento**_

_**Y darle un final feliz a este cuento**_

_**Por ti lucharía contra el viento**_

_**.........nuestro invento**_

_**Hay....hace el intento,**_

_**Por favor dime que si**_

_-Manny… soy tuya…_

_**Una noche en la playa**_

_**Tu y yo...**_

_**Que hoy no vamos a pensarlo…**_

_**(BIS)**_

_-Frida…_

_**Una noche en la playa**_

_**Tu y yo...**_

_**Que hoy no vamos a pensarlo…**_

_**(BIS)**_

Derepente, sus ojos abrieron, para encontrarse con la desilusionarte sorpresa de que todo era un sueño... _¿Por qué? Todo fue tan maravilloso y real, ¿Por qué?... ¿Estás loco, Manuel? ¡Es tu mejor amiga! ¡En que estabas pensando! No puede ser…_

Manny, ve que ya es hora de levantarse, así que se sienta en la cama… pero algo no andaba bien ¿Porque se sentía tan pegajoso? ¿Por qué había algo bajo las sabanas levantado? ¿Porqué se sentía así? Tan… con la temperatura hirviendo…

Manny quita las sabanas para descubrir que ese bulto levantado provenía de debajo de sus boxers, se trataba de su "amiguito", y se ve que había disfrutado mucho del sueño…

Manny fue al baño, ya que su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar… pero tuvo que ponerse prácticamente en posición horizontal para poder orinar bien, ya que su amiguito seguía "feliz" y no bajaba.

A Manny no le quedó otra que irse a bañar, estaba muy pegajoso, era asqueroso y embarazoso.

En plena ducha Manny aceptó con dificultad, sonrojo y vergüenza…

-Ese fue mi primer sueño húmedo… y fue con Frida…

_**Continuará…**_

**Espero que les halla gustado y le agradezco mucho a Gatita Gotica por darme la idea, y a Ghost Steve por haberme explicado algunas cosas.**

**Gracias chicos, espero que les guste! Nos vemos/leemos.**


	4. ¿Que nombre?

**Buenas, malas y medias… Supongo que me han extrañado… **

**O sea… ¿Por qué digo siempre eso? Si no es verdad u.u**

**Bueno… está inspirado en algo que me paso en la escuela hace dos semanas… fue muy divertido, desubicado, pero divertido.**

**Ya van a ver cual es ese famoso "tema" del que les hablo…**

**Este fic va dedicado a Gatita Gótica, porque ambas somos unas pervertidas y estamos orgullosas de serlo!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

Manny salió del baño cuando escuchó su celular. Era "la chica de sus sueños", lo digo en el mal sentido, por supuesto.

-Si Frida… ¿qué pasa?

_-Manny me voy a tardar un rato en ir a la escuela, así que adelántate tú, nos vemos allá._

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Manny colgó, dejó el caer el celular sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Intentando no pensar en el sueño para que su amigo no alegre de nuevo.

Una vez vestido y peinado, tomó las llaves de su auto, bajo a desayunar levemente, se despidió de su padre y su abuelo y se fue a la escuela.

Puso la música lo bastante fuerte como para no escucha sus pensamientos y enfocarse en la canción, cualquiera que fuere, para no pensar. Se moría de vergüenza de solo pensar en eso.

Llegó a la escuela y luego de estacionar su auto, se fue a hablar con unos amigos que andaban ahí cerca.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hay?

-Hola Manny.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Hablamos de nombres.

-¿De nombres? La novia de quién está embarazada.

Los chicos se rieron, pero antes de poder aclararles, sonó el timbre de entrada.

Manny vio que el auto de la policía se estacionaba en la acera y vio a Frida despedirse de su padre y bajar del auto, así que decidió esperarla mientras se despedía de los chicos.

Y de repente todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Frida se acercaba caminando como siempre, había algo especial en ella. Manny la observó de arriba a abajo. Desde sus maravillosas y únicas botas; pasando por sus jeans ajustados que mostraban sus firmes y bellas piernas; llegando hasta sus caderas, sus bellas, contorneadas y sexys caderas; luego paso por su delgada cintura, cubierta por una remera mangas largas, roja, con unos dibujos de guitarras; subió hasta su pecho, o mejor dicho, sus pechos, pero subió rápidamente repitiéndose "no pienses en el seño, no pienses en el sueño"; hasta que llegó a su rostro. La cosa más maravillosa que Dios haya podido crear, no existía nada tan perfecto. Su cabello de deslizaba suavemente por el viento; su sonrisa, tan inocente y dulce, y sus ojos, un zafiro penetrante que te hace derretir con sólo una mirada.

-Hola Manny –dijo Frida sacándolo de su trance.

-Ho… hola Frida.

-Entremos que llegaremos tarde.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, lo que fue bueno para los estudiantes, lo malo es que Belén no pudo ir porque se enfermó y no asistiría en toda la semana. Todos los del salón se sintieron mal por eso.

A la salida Frida le dijo a Manny que tenía que ir al veterinario a llevar a su gato, así que se despidió de él y éste se fue con los chicos para terminar su conversación.

-Así que síganme, ¿Por qué estaban hablando de nombres?

-Nombres para nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué amigos?

-¡Los miembros, huevón!

-¿Les ponen nombre? –preguntó Manny entre risas.

-Claro, como todo hombre.

-Y como se llaca el tuyo, Mateo.

-Bill Gates.

-¿Bill Gates?

-Porque es asquerosamente rico.

-No puedes ser más huevón –respondió Manny divertido.- Eso significa que lo has probado.

Todos se empezaron a reír y llamaban a Mateo "Marilyn Manson" (No se si se escribe así).

-Ya, ya, a ver José dinos el tuyo.

-Beto, como mi perro salchicha.

-Jajaja, el mío se puede llamar…Cebolla.

-¿Cebolla? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese Francisco?

-Cebolla. Si la pelo, las chicas lloran.

Los chicos comenzaron a reír así que Manny se puso a pensar que nombre podría elegir.

-El mío se llama…

**_Continuará_**

**Ayuda!!! No se me ocurre nada!!!**

**El fic es una estupidez, no los culpo si me odian!**

**Pero necesito ayuda!!!**

**A ver quien me manda el mejor nombre!!**

**PERO POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, NO POR REVIEW PORQUE SINO LO VAN A SABER… DIGANME UN NOMBRE Y UNA RAZON… PLEASE!!!**


	5. ¿Estamos coqueteando?

**Hola, volví! Muajajaja**

**Bueno, primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron nombres.**

**Pero perdonen esto, pero… son boludos? les escribí, precisamente en letra mayúscula que me mandaran los nombres por mensaje privado. Pero bueno, gracias de todas formas, porque igual los voy a usar.**

**Segundo, gracias a Gatita_vsb, a Turbomechasonic, y sobre todo, a _Ghost Steve_, que el fue el único que leyó bien y que me mandó el mensaje en privado ¬¬, y que me mando unos nombres, que, algunos no entendí, y otros, me mataron de la risa.**

**¡Gracias _Ghost Steve_! ¡Y mucha suerte en tu proyecto! **(mira, hasta te hago publicidad)

**Y tercero… Turbomechasonic, que sea la ultima vez que me decís pajera!!!! Me incomoda mucho ese vocabulario, la recalcada concha de tu hermana! Porque no te vas a la mierda eh? No vez que yo soy una chica decente, la puta que te remil parió! Pero che… que gente maleducada. (XD) (Todo joda Turbo)**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-El mío se llama…

-Espera, espera –dijo un chico rubio interrumpiendo-. El mío se llama… mantequilla.

-¿Mantequilla? –preguntó Mateo confundido-.

-Si. Para meterme en su pan –dijo Federico alzando las cejas-.

-Ja, ja, ja, el mío es –dijo Elías-. Estufa. No es a luz, ni a gas, pero aún así, se enchufa.

-Ja, Bien –Dijo Martín-. Mi amigo es conocido como, _"El Cura Melo"._

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, esa fue buena –Dijo Carlos-. El mío es, _"Don Memo Herdez"_, el _"Grande"._

-Bueno, pues como que se te subieron los humos a la cabeza, eh? Ja, ja, ja –dijo divertido Gonzalo-. Bueno, yo les presento a mi amigo –dijo palpándose la entrepierna-. El viene de El Coyote Cojo, Texas.

-Ja, ja esa sí que fue buena –dijo Alberto-. Yo les presento a _"Benito Camelo"._

-Ja, pues no es tan grandioso como el señor _"Sergio Vergara"_ –dijo Luis-. Él es el mejor.

-No es mejor que _"Jorge Nitales"_ –Dijo porfin Manny-.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja –Reían todos al unísono-.

-Definitivamente, ese es el mejor nombre –dijo Elías-.

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es tarde –dijo Manny mirando su reloj-. Ya debo irme, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos –decían los chicos despidiéndose de Manny, mientras tomaban unas cervezas-.

Manny subió a su auto y fue a su casa. Como no tenía nada interesante que hacer, se puso a ver la televisión. Luego de aburrirse de ésta, por increíble que parezca, se puso a hacer los deberes escolares. Se ve que estaba _MUY_ aburrido. Ya que la terminó toda. Luego de su extraño, y muy poco usual acto, calentó el pollo que había quedado del almuerzo en el microondas, lo comió casi sin saborearlo, y se fue a dormir.

Fue un día completamente aburrido. Excepto por su divertida plática del día. A excepción de eso, el día fue un _bodrio_.

La mañana llegó bastante rápida. No hubo sueños, ni excitaciones, ni tubo que orinar de forma horizontal. Hoy iba a ser un buen día, o al menos eso pensaba Manny.

Hizo rápidamente su rutina de la mañana y partió hacia la escuela. Allí lo esperaba la persona cuya ausencia era la razón de que el día anterior hubiera sido patéticamente aburrido.

-Hola Manny –le dijo la "diosa de cabellos azules"-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Mmm, no me quejo.

-Oye, me esperas un segundo, debo ir al baño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahí?

-Voy a tejer una bufanda –Decía Manny con una mirada indiferente-. ¿Qué crees que voy a hacer ahí Frida?

-Ja, ja, lo siento.

-Está bien.

Manny entró al baño. Realizó su acto, el que los hombres hacen de pie, se lavó las manos, y salió afuera.

Pero cuando salió, se encontró con algunos de los chicos con los que había hablado el día anterior peligrosamente cerca de Frida. Se acercó más para escuchar lo que le estaban diciendo, y valla que no le gustó.

-Oye preciosa, ¿no te gustaría acariciar a Beto, mi "_perrito_"? –dijo José mientras la abrazaba por el hombro-.

-¿Cómo? –decía Frida sin entender-.

-Lindura, ¿te agradaría conocer a Bill Gates? –decía Mateo mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. Dicen que es muy rico.

-¿De qué hablan? –decía la pobre Frida aún sin entender-.

-Mi amor, ¿Tienes frío? –le decía Elías acariciándole la mejilla-. Porque yo tengo una estufa para calentarte.

-De que _carajo_ están hablando ustedes –Frida seguía totalmente perdida-.

Pero Manny entendía. Sí que entendía. Y eso lo hizo enfurecer. Una cosa era que bromearan entre ellos para pasar un buen rato. Otra cosa es que se lo digan a ella.

Ella era _intocable_. Con ella no se debía meter nadie. Era su mejor amiga. A ella había que respetarla. No le importaban que fueran sus amigos. Frida era mucho más importante.

-¡Mateo, Francisco, Elías! –dijo Manny casi reventando de la rabia-. Eso era gracioso entre nosotros. Ahora no me parece divertido.

-Cálmate cuate –le dijo Francisco-. Sólo estábamos bromeando.

-Les repito. No me parece divertido.

-Hay pobrecito –decía con tono de burla Mateo- Le tocamos a la _novia._

De repente, Mateo sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo. Manny se había abalanzado sobre él. Su mirada despedía una rabia impresionante. De sólo mirarlo a los ojos sentías el fuego y la ira que había en su corazón.

-¡Escúchame bien imbécil! ¡Frida no es mi novia! ¡Pero eso no significa que le puedes faltar el respeto! ¡Ella es mi amiga! ¡Y no la quiero ver cerca de una miserable bestia como tú! ¡Me oíste! ¡Ahora vete, y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella otra vez o te juro que no respondo de mi, Dominguez!

Mateo ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar. Se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo junto con Francisco y Elías.

Manny se sentía realmente furioso. Jamás en su vida había actuado así. Ni siquiera con los peores villanos de Ciudad Milagro. Pero ahora necesitaba, sí o sí, calmarse. Ya que tenía que explicarle a Frida el porqué de sus actos.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no le iba a dejar escapar esto. Así que intentó pensar en la mejor excusa posible.

-¡Manny que fue todo eso! – reaccionó Frida de inmediato-.

-Es que… lo que ellos te decían… pues, verás… ellos… ellos…

-Ellos que.

-Ellos…

-¡Ellos que, Manny!

-¡Ellos te insinuaban que te acostaras con ellos!

Frida se quedó completamente helada. No podía creer lo ingenua e inocente que había sido. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía sentido… Bill Gates… El chiste más viejo de la historia.

-Frida… lo siento, es que… me enfermó tanto que te faltaran el respeto así, que yo… no era yo, estaba tan fuera de mí, que… lo siento.

-No, Manny. No te preocupes. En realidad… Gracias. Por defenderme.

-Siempre lo haré.

Frida le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por el timbre de entrada a clases. Ambos amigos se dirigieron a sus salones y dejaron que el día transcurriera rápido. Lo que fue bueno para los dos.

Luego de la maravillosa música melodiosa, conocida como la campana de salida, Manny y Frida se dirigieron hacia el parque para comprar unos churros, ya que Frida se sentía muy necesitada de ellos.

Buscaron su sitio preferido. La sombra de un árbol, viejo y gigante, en lo último del parque, donde no iba nadie, ya que no había ningún juego alrededor. Normalmente ese era un lugar a donde iban las parejas, pero éstas iban a la noche.

Frida se acostó bajo la sombra de su mejor amigo del parque, el viejo árbol, y le dio un mordisco a su preciado churro. Manny se quedó parado mirando hacia el otro lado del parque, donde jugaban los niños. Lo hacía solo por hacerlo, no por alguna intención especial.

-Ven Manny, veamos si hay ardillas –le dijo Frida a Manny sacándolo de su trance-.

-Claro.

Manny aún estaba un poco distraído, así que no notó una piedra, considerablemente grande, con la que tropezó y cayó sobre Frida. Ésta comenzó a reírse fuertemente mientras su amigo sólo se sonrojaba.

-Valla Tigre, al parecer no eres tan ágil ja, ja, ja.

-Lo siento señorita Suárez, pero gracias por servir de alfombra y amortiguar mi caída.

-No me rebajes a una simple alfombra.

-Lo siento. Una alfombra tejida a mano con hilos egipcios.

-Mucho mejor... Oye Manny…

-¿Sí?

-Aún estás sobre mí.

-¿Y? Yo no veo el problema, eres muy cómoda.

-Gracias, pero soy yo la que tiene que soportar tu peso.

-Resiste Suárez, debes ser fuerte.

-Manny, ya no te aguanto, eres pesado gordito ja, ja, ja.

-Está bien –dijo Manny encerrando las caderas de Frida entre sus rodillas-. ¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor –respondió Frida con una sonrisa pícara-. Así eres más liviano.

-Y tú mas cómoda.

-Gracias, Rivera.

-Por nada Suárez.

_"Ok, es mi idea, o estamos coqueteando?"_ Esta es la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Manny.

_**Continuará.**_

**Perdón si fue muy largo.**

**Y si no les gustaron los nombres, bueno, jodanse, a mi si, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias, otra vez a Ghost Steve, mi eterno ayudante. Después te mando tu cheque (no lo esperes)**

**Besos.**


	6. Casi Casi

Manny volvía hacia su casa, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido: Le puso nombre a su miembro; defendió a Frida de unos pervertidos; coqueteó con ella; y… ¡estuvo sobre ella! Valla que habían sido unos días interesantes.

Pero algo ponía nervioso a Manny. Algo que se había desarrollado hace unos pocos días. Algo que hacía que su cuerpo se comportara diferente. Algo que le haría sentirse diferente hacia Frida. Sabía que si no aclaraba sus dudas pronto, lo peor podría pasar. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Hablar con alguien mayor; que lo guiara; que le aclare todo; que ya haya pasado por todo eso:

Su padre.

-Papá.

-Si, mijo – decía su padre mientras leía el diario en el sillón –.

-Puedo… ¿hablar contigo?

-Claro, ¿que sucede?

-Mira, hace poco, en la escuela comenzamos a tener… Educación Sexual. A todos nos sorprendió mucho y fue la primera vez que presté atención en mi vida. Y ahora… bueno… yo… yo…yotengounamigoquesesienteatraídoporsumejoramigaynosolosentimentalmentesinoquetambiénfísicamenteyqueríasabersimepuedesdarunconsejoparaayudarle…

-¡Manny! ¡Cálmate! – dijo Rodolfo aturdido –.

-Que… que yo tengo un amigo, que, bueno, se, se siente atraído por su, su amiga, su mejor amiga. Pero no solo sentimentalmente, también físicamente, y no sabe que hacer. Así que yo quería saber si tu podrías ayudarme… a, a ayudar a mi amigo, claro.

-Manny, no tiene nada de malo que estés enamorado de Frida.

-¿Qué?, pero de que hablas papá, ¿yo, enamorado de Frida? Pero por favor, yo no, ella es mi amiga y…

Rodolfo lo miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno… ¡Lo acepto! La amo, ¿Ok?, pero no sé que hacer. ¡Quiero protegerla, estar con ella, ser su amigo, su hermano, besarla, abrasarla, pero también una parte de mí quiere abalanzarse sobre ella y llevarla a mi cama!

-Manny, lo que te pasa, es porque estás creciendo. Tu cerebro está liberando hormonas que te hacen actuar así ante el sexo opuesto. No se puede evitar. Tu quieres a Frida, porque has pasado mas de la mitad de tu vida con ella y eso te ha llevado a querer estar con ella un ciento diez por ciento mas de lo acostumbrado. Y lo de tu atracción sexual hacía ella, es porque, ella también está creciendo y se está desarrollando. Está tomando un cuerpo muy bien formado y eso, te vuelve loco. Pero con el tiempo, podrás controlar eso y esperarás a que ella también te acepte, como algo más que un amigo.

-Papá… gracias. Valla, realmente me has ayudado – dijo Manny sorprendido por el gran discurso que le había dado su padre –.

-Yo también tuve tu edad Manny. Yo pasé exactamente por lo mismo.

-Gracias, pá – decía Manny mientras abrasaba a su padre, y era correspondido por él –.

-Ah, y Manny…

-¿Si?

-¿Porqué no te pegas una ducha? Apestas.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Luego de una refrescante lucha, Manny se acostó sobre su cama perdido de en su mente – con una toalla envuelta en la cintura – Siguió hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que recordó: Era viernes.

Hacía dos semanas había recibido una invitación para el cumpleaños de Julieta, su compañera, quien era famosa por dar fantásticas fiestas. Él no se había perdido ninguna, y ésta no iba a ser la primera.

Le mandó un mensaje a Frida para confirmar si iban a ir juntos. Ella respondió en un segundo, confirmando lo anterior, y le dijo que la pasara a buscar en una hora. Eso le daría tiempo para que se arreglara y acomodara sus ideas.

Ya bien vestido, peinado y perfumado, saludó a su padre, y se fue en su auto a recoger a Frida. Llegó a su casa y le abrió su madre. Ella le dijo que estaban de suerte, porque Emiliano estaba trabajando esa noche.

Manny, ya contento por la noticia que le dio Carmela, esperó que Frida bajara. Cuando lo hizo, Manny inundó la casa de baba.

Frida tenía puesto una remera de tirantes negra con detalles brillantes que le llegaba un centímetro hasta arriba del ombligo. Unos shorts de mezclilla blancos, ajustados, y unas zapatillas negras que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla. Su pelo estaba recogido por una hebilla, pero aún así tenía un estilo alocado, con dos mechones cayendo en su rostro, el cual estaba maquillado, por un delineador que resaltaba sus ojos, y por una labial que hacía sus labios, más… jugosos.

-Wow…

-Sí, mamá. Tenías razón. Me queda bien.

Llegaron a la fiesta, la cual estaba grandiosa. Había chicos y chicas por todas partes, bailando, cantando, corriendo, jugando… besándose, había, de todo.

Ellos le llevaron su regalo a Julieta y fueron a la pista de baile. El DJ comenzó a poner canciones de reggaeton, de Don Omar, Wisin y Yandel, Arcangel, Daddy Yankee, y de muchos más. Así que Frida, quiso hacer sufrir a Manny, y comenzó a bailar, como se baila el reggaeton, muy perra – no sobrepasándose, claro – haciendo que Manny, literalmente, sufriera.

Bailaron juntos toda la noche, algo apretaditos, si se puede decir, hasta que llegaron los lentos. Todos se pusieron más apretados que antes y comenzaron a besarse o a irse hacia lugares más privados.

Antes de que Frida escapara, Manny la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiarla por el ritmo de los lentos.

Cada vez se iban acercando más, cada vez mas, hasta que sus labios casi se rozan, pero cuando algo estaba apunto de suceder, se encendieron las luces. Ya eran las cuatro. Ya era hora de que todos se fueran. Y así fue, ya que el padre de Julieta los echó a todos lo más rápido posible.

-Que raro, yo creí que era hasta las cinco – dijo Frida algo confundida –. Hasta esa hora tenía permiso.

-Si, yo también. Oye, ¿quieres ir al parque?

-No lo se, Manny, ¿a esta hora?

-No te preocupes, estás conmigo.

-Es eso lo que me preocupa ja, ja, ja.

-Ja, ja, ja, anda, vamos.

-Está bien, vamos.

Cuando llegaron al parque, solo había pares de personas, y cuando digo pares, quiero decir que había parejas, sólo parejas, hablando, besándose, tocándose, haciendo cualquier cosa.

Se fueron al mismo árbol a donde habían ido esa tarde y se acostaron en el pasto, hablaron de muchas cosas durante unos minutos, hasta que reinó el silencio.

Pero algo se formó en el interior de Manny. Algo que le exigía hacer algo, que, en realidad, quería. Algo de lo que se había quedado con las ganas de hacer en la fiesta de Julieta.

No lo pensó más y se puso sobre Frida. Como esa misma tarde.

-¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que intentamos comenzar en la fiesta?

Sin decir nada más, ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, sus labios se rozaban, ambos saboreaban la respiración del otro, y estaban a punto de saborear algo mucho más delicioso.

Y comenzaron los gritos.

La patrulla de policía acechaba a las parejas haciéndolas correr lejos. Y no era cualquier patrulla. ¡Era la de Emiliano! Pero gracias a Dios no los llegó a ver ya que Manny se convirtió pronto en El Tigre y se llevó a Frida lejos de ahí.

Fuero hasta una casa abandonada a las afueras de Ciudad Milagro. Fueron al balcón, donde se veía toda la ciudad, era una vista hermosa, casi te hacía llorar. Ambos amigos la contemplaban mientras Manny estaba atrás de Frida abrazándola por su cintura.

Frida se dio la vuelta y tomó las mejillas de Manny entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse. Él, obviamente, no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia.

Entonces sonó el celular de Frida.

-¡¿Qué?! – Contestó de mala manera Frida por haber sido interrumpida –. Ah, papá… si, ya, ya estoy yendo a casa… si, si, ya voy, adiós… si… yo también, adiós.

-¿No tenías permiso hasta as cinco?

-Si, y son las 05:03. Mi papá está loco.

-Mejor te llevo a casa – dijo Manny con mala gana –. Vamos.

_¡Maldita sea, Emiliano! ¡Me las vas a pagar! Al fin estaba a punto de ligarme a tu hija y tú con tus malditas llamaditas de padre protector._

Eso fue lo que pensaba Manny. Pero luego quiso morirse por dentro, ¿Cómo pudo dejarse pensar algo así? ¿Quién se creía él para decir eso? Fue la persona más egoísta que haya conocido.

No podía creer que la pubertad lo convirtiera en eso. No lo podía permitir.

**_Continuará._**

**Espero les haya gustado, perdón por el tiempo.**


	7. Quedate

**_¡No crean que me olvidé de ustedes! … Espero que ustedes de mi tampoco._**

**_Honestamente, no me alcanza la vida para pedirles disculpas. Desde noviembre a febrero estuve SIN INTERNET, y después estaba estudiando para matemáticas y ahora en marzo empecé las clases._**

**_Consejo: Estudien y no se lleven materias, porque se van a clavar estudiando en febrero para poder pasar de año._**

**_Bueno, una buena noticia: Me llamaron de un concurso de poesía en el que había participado en julio del 2009, y me dijeron que quedé como tercera mención de poesía. Tal vez no sea algo importante, pero para mi, lo es, y mucho. Cuando lo escuchaba, lloraba, pero mal. Nunca en mi vida gané nada, y hoy algo cambió._**

**_Espero no haberlos aburrido. Acá tienen el fic._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

Las calles de Ciudad Milagro estaban completamente vacías. No se veía a ningún joven en la calle. No se oía ni un solo ruidito. Pero lo que mas asustaba, era la razón por la que no había nadie en la calle.

Estaban todos estudiando…_ (Grito de película de terror)_

Así es. Había un examen de Educación Sexual al día siguiente. Y por primera vez en la historia de Ciudad Milagro. Todos los alumnos de cuarto año la Escuela Leone estaban estudiando para un examen.

Ya habían pasado dos meses de clases en los que el curso de Manny había aprendido mucho. Pero no. Nada pudo pasar entre Manny y Frida. Su papá la había castigado por haber llegado seis minutos tarde de la fiesta de Julieta. Pero sobre todo la castigó, porque fue Manny quien la llevó a casa.

Pero en ese momento. A ninguno de los dos les importaba. Educación Sexual era la prioridad.

Enfermedades de transmisión sexual, formas de contagio, formas de evitarlo, distintas formas, pero la mejor es usar el preservativo (o lo que algunos llaman "condón"). Formas de hacerlo, que pasa adentro, que pasa afuera. Órganos genitales de ambos sexos. Todo. Todo se encontraba en las cabecitas de los estudiantes de cuarto año de la escuela Leone.

Hasta que llegó el día (Grito de película de terror)

-¡Basta, grito! ¡Intentamos concentrarnos!

-¡Lo siento! –gritó el Grito.

Belén ponía los exámenes sobre las mesas de sus alumnos. Pero, increíblemente, para todos ellos, eso equivalía a una papa. Era el examen más fácil de todos. Una hora y 20 minutos después, todos lo exámenes estaban en el escritorio de la profesora, y todos los alumnos se sentían satisfechos y confiados.

Salieron a despejar sus cabezas y volvieron a casa.

Al otro día -viernes- Belén ya tenía todos los resultados. Todos estaban muy alborotados y entusiasmados por los exámenes, pero eran demasiado molestos, así que Belén les dijo que les daría los resultados al final de la clase -no faltó ninguna queja, por supuesto- pero sólo si se comportaban correctamente, sino, tendrían que aguantar hasta la próxima semana.

Cuando sonó el tan esperado timbre, Belén les ordenó que se queden sentados en sus lugares. Ella se paró junto a la puerta y dijo que el alumno a cual ella llame, se levante tome su examen y se retire. Así que comenzó:

-Miriam Villaruel Pérez –dijo Belén.

La niña rubia se levantó, tomo su bolso y se dirigió hacia la profesora muy nerviosa. Tomó su examen, lo ojeó, buscó la calificación, y salió corriendo gritando: "¡Si! ¡Un ocho!" (Explico el 8. Acá en Argentina se califica del 1 al 10. En mi pueblo, del 1 al 5, es reprobado y del 6 al 10, aprobado, pero en otros lados aprueban desde el 7. Los puse de esta manera, porque no se como se califica en México).

-John Cabrera.

El niño caminó temblando, con su mochila en el hombro y tomó su hoja.

-¿Un 5,50? No… mamá va a matarme.

-Podrás levantarlo la próxima vez –le dijo Belén intentando consolarlo.

Y así siguió hasta que llegó hasta los dos últimos. La mayoría se fue corriendo de felicidad, pero algunos salieron llorando.

Frida y Manny se levantaron y caminaron hacia la profesora, esperando sus exámenes. Cuando vieron el número 1… junto a un 0… saltaron y gritaron de felicidad, corrieron hacia los pasillos, sin dejar de gritar, y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Luego de un minuto, seguían abrazados, pero no por las misma razón. Manny analizaba con su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Frida, sentía la delicadeza de su piel, por debajo de su ropa, sentía que se enamoraba cada vez más. Y Frida disfrutaba de la calidez que le ofrecía su mejor amigo, se sentía protegida, y olía su perfume, su delicioso perfume.

Pasó un minuto… pasó otro… pasaron tres… y seguían abrazados.

-Ejem… -interrumpió Belén con su portafolio en la mano- niños, la escuela ya va a cerrar.

Así que se soltaron, muy sonrojados, y salieron de la escuela.

Caminaron un largo rato, hacia quien sabe donde, intentando borrar de sus cabezas ese calido abrazo que hacía enrojecer sus mejillas.

-Así que… ¿que hacemos ahora? -preguntó para romper el silencio- Mi papá fue a una convención de trajes de baños para héroes, y Granpapi está… No tengo ni idea, sólo se que no esta en casa.

- Mamá y papá se fueron este fin de semana a "rehacer su amor" -dijo Frida marcando las comillas con sus dedos- y mis hermanas, no se preocuparán por mi a menos que mi padre quiera hablar conmigo, así que, estoy libre… sólo déjame... -dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su mochila- avisarles a las gemenoides y listo.

-¿Y qué les dirás?

-Que no me esperen a cenar.

-¿Y dónde vas a cenar?

-En tu casa ¿a caso no me acabas de invitar?

-Eh… esta bien… pero… que vamos a comer.

-Tú acabas de invitarme, así que cocina algo especial para tu invitada.

-De acuerdo… te prepararé… una especial llamada al restaurante de Manolo y de postre… una gran cucharada de _tú-lo-pagas._

-Que lastima que estoy a dieta.

-Yo pago la pizza, tu el helado. ¿Te parece bien?

-Hecho.

Después de una elaborada cena, bueno, elabora por Manolo, ambos amigos se encontraban recargados en el sillón viendo _Phineas & Ferb._ Era un capítulo que ya habían visto millones de veces y que se sabían de memoria, pero era lo más decente que había en la tele. Pero algo que no habían notado, era que afuera, las nubes estaban discutiendo bastante fuerte, hasta que una salió herida y se puso a llorar, bastante fuerte, que digamos. (Para los ignorantes, significa que había truenos, y que se largó a llover muy fuerte).

Pero cuando sí se dieron cuenta, fue cuando la luz se fue.

-Mierda -dijo Frida- Ya son mas de las doce, está lloviendo y no tengo dinero para un taxi. Manny, ¿tú podrías prestarme dinero?

-Y… ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

**_Continuará…_**

_**Jejeje, perdón que haya sido cortito. Espero que les guste!!!**_


	8. Nuestra primera noche real

**Good fucking day**

**Me imagino que cuando se enteraron de que actualicé, habrán pensado: "al fin, esta yegua me dejó con la intriga y después no se supo mas de ella" Y si se lo preguntan, no. No fue necesario que Ghost Steve soltara a los lobos… aunque… estuvo a punto… seguro que la media que me falta me la robó él para que persiguieran mi aroma… pobres perros XD.**

**Bueno… acá les sigo el fic…**

* * *

_-Y… ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?_

-Si Manny –dijo Frida- me quedaré, tendremos sexo salvaje y la pasaremos genial.

Así que Manny y Frida se dieron toda la noche y al otro día Frida tenía ocho hijos y medio con colas de tigres que maullaban y tenían bigotes.

_Fin...!!!_

**Jajajaja, los cagué… acá va el verdadero fic…**

-Y… ¿por qué no te quedas esta noche?

-No lo sé, Manny… yo… -dijo Frida dudando.

-Anda vamos… no quiero estar solo en una noche de tormenta, además… ¿crees que a tus hermanas les va a importar?

-Está bien… me quedaré -dijo Frida sonando no muy convencida de lo que había dicho- pero… puedes buscar una linterna… no veo un carajo.

-De acuer… -Manny no pudo terminar de hablar, que las luces volvieron a prenderse- creo… que ya no hará falta, pero, aún así la buscaré por si después la luz se vuelve a ir.

_-Te esperaré en tu habitación._

Manny asintió.

Aunque esa frase… no sonaba, como lo que en realidad era. Él intentaba no dejarse llevar por su imaginación, pero le resultaba difícil, sabiendo que su mejor amiga, la chica a la que amaba y a la cual, le tenía ganas, iba a compartir la misma habitación que él, la misma cama, ya que no tenía un colchón adicional, y quitar el de la cama de su padre causaría algo de desorden, así que esa idea, lo atormentaba, pero lo que más lo asustaba… era el hecho de no poder controlarse, pero ya el daño estaba hecho, así que no había nada mas que hacer.

Cuando volvió a su habitación con la linterna en su mano, se encontró con Frida sentada en su cama usando una de sus camisas, la cual le quedaba enorme, pero la hacía ver muy bien.

-Lo siento, tomé tu ropa para usarla como pijama -dijo Frida parándose- y como todos tus shorts me quedaban grandes… -levantó su camisa para que Manny viera sus "shorts"- tomé tus boxers… espero que no te moleste.

-No… está bien -dijo el moreno algo sonrojado por ver tanto las piernas de su amiga- es más… te quedan bien.

Frida estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, la luz se fue otra vez, así que Manny le dijo que si no quería acostarse ya, ella aceptó y los dos se recostaron en la cama de Manny tapados por una cálida frazada. Pero luego de eso… reinó el silencio. Al menos por unos cinco minutos.

-Oye Manny… -dijo Frida- ¿Esto no te incomoda?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto… estar así… acostado… conmigo… en la misma cama -dijo Frida algo nerviosa- un niño… y una niña… esto no se ve bien, sabes.

-Nadie mas está viendo, así que… no hay de que preocuparse. Además, somos amigos… no hay problema ¿Verdad?

-No… no lo creo.

El silencio volvió a su trono, agobiando a sus súbditos con miles de dudas y preguntas que no se atrevían a decir. Siendo ellos tan amigos, no tenían nada que decirse. Tantas las noches que compartieron juntos durmiendo uno en la casa del otro…aunque esta, era la primera que compartían, realmente solos. ¿Era bueno, o malo? Dos amigos durmiendo en la misma cama… sin ninguna mala intención… ¿era algo que debía ser juzgado? ¿Se podía pasar por alto el hecho de que ambos tenían distintos sexos y solo dejar como evidencia su amistad? Eso que estaban haciendo… ¿Estaba prohibido? ¿O sólo la sociedad sería quien los culpe, ya que ella no tenía nada más que hacer? ¿Cómo es qué una maldita noche puede volverse tan… complicada?

-Manny…-dijo Frida buscando el rostro de Manny con sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quédate quieto…-dijo mientras que se acercaba a su rostro.

Manny no podía verla, pero podía ver sus intenciones, y sentir su respiración… Al fin, luego de tantos intentos de confirmar lo que ya ambos sabían… este sería el momento.

Pero la luz volvió… y la valentía se fue.

Frida se alejó rápidamente y tapó su rostro con la frazada. Manny se quedó sorprendido y un poco decepcionado. Se levantó a apagar las luces y luego volvió a su lugar en la cama. Meditó unos segundos y luego se animó a decir:

-Creo que el destino no nos quiere _juntos._

Frida se enfureció al oír esas palabras. ¿Qué tenía que ver el destino en todo esto? Ése era su presente, y ellos lo dirigían. Así que retomó todo el valor que tenía y se subió sobre Manny apoyando sus manos en los hombros de éste.

-¿Y desde cuando tenemos que obedecer al destino? -le preguntó Frida a Manny.

Y al fin lo hizo. Unió sus labios con los de él tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo a nada para que los interrumpiera. Ella fue seguida por él rápidamente. Sus labios jugaban con los del otro tan dulce y apasionadamente que ninguno tenía deseos de parar. Él reposaba sus manos en su cintura, hasta que una de ellas decidió acariciar su espalda y la otra acariciar su cabello. Frida apoyó sus codos alrededor del cuello de Manny para acercar más sus cuerpos e intensificar más el beso. Sus lenguas peleaban una con la otra, se enfrentaban una con la otra en un enfrentamiento en el que ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder.

Pero las reservas de aire se agotaron y tuvieron que parar.

Manny tomó un poco de aire y le dijo a su amada:

-Al diablo con el destino.

Frida sonrió y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, Manny invirtió las posiciones para quedar él sobre ella. Siguieron así unas cuantas horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

El fin de semana pasó un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El lunes a las siete de la mañana, las puertas de la escuela Leone se abrían para dejar que aquellos que peleaban por un futuro enriquezcan sus mentes.

Y allí estaban ellos dos. En frente de esas dos puertas que los invitaban a pasar. Tomados de la mano, amando cada segundo que estaban junto al otro, juntos, comenzaron a caminar hacia el frente, dándole paso, a esta nueva etapa.

**_Continuara…_**

**Bueno… Son las tres y veinte de la mañana, y me atrevo a decir, que lo escribí muy bien. Tengo un sueño bárbaro y todavía lo pude escribir, y eso que hace una hora, escribí otro de otro fic. Pero bueno… espero que les guste. Besos!!!**


	9. Soy virgen, y que?

_**NO, NO MORI! Hola! Mil disculpas por el tiempo! Jeje, mi compu estaba algo enferma… y si…. El invierno, la gripe, bla bla bla….**_

_**Bueno…. Un mensaje para Berenice, mi mejor amiga en el mundo: Bere… cosita… DEJA DE PEDIRME QUE ESCRIBA TODO EL FIC DE UNA PORQUE NO PUEDO! CAGAS LA ILUCION! ASI QUE COMPORTATE COMO UNA VERDADERA LECTORA Y LEE! MIERDA! …te re amo! FELIZ 10VERSARIO! (Ahora en julio 2010 cumplimos 10 años de ser amigas)**_

_**Bueno…. Aquí va el fic!**_

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que su sueño se hizo realidad. Pero para ellos, equivalió a dos días. No obstante, estaban en la fecha justa de ese día. Ellos nunca habían sido tan melosos pero luego de su noviazgo, ambos empezaron a cambiar.

En la escuela, Frida era el ídolo de las chicas. Muchas estaban muertas por Manny, pero ninguna tuvo suerte, y eso que eran, físicamente (solo de cuerpo, no de cara), mas lindas que Frida. O al menos ellas lo pensaban. Pero ellas respetaban a la campeona y ninguna se interponía entre ella y su premio.

Manny, en cambio, era… un rey. Pero, uno de los reyes más envidiados de la historia. Ninguno se interponía, por supuesto, pero… no por respeto, sino por miedo.

Era una hermosa tarde de sábado la que iluminaba a trabes de la ventana de la peliazul. El cálido sol iluminaba todas las fotos que se habían sacado los últimos dos meses. Estaban juntos, solos, con amigos, pero siempre se notaba el amor en sus ojos. Pero había una en especial, la cual estaba en un marco, que era la preferida de Frida. Estaban los dos, de perfil, dándose un tierno beso, y se podía notar como el brazo izquierdo de Manny salía de la foto para sostener la cámara. Se habían tomado mejores fotos, pero ésta le encantaba, por una razón especial.

Tal vez, porque ese beso, lo obtuvo gracias a la valentía que sacó de no sabe donde, la noche que durmió en casa de Manny. Tal vez, esa podía ser la razón por la cual ella AMARA tanto esa fotografía.

Frida contemplaba, como siempre, su foto favorita, mientras se ponía una blusa roja, que tenía algunos detalles en blanco y negro. Escuchó su celular, y ni se fijó quien era porque ya era más que sabido.

-Hola Manny –dijo Frida mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Hola, hermosa ¿Ya estás lista?

-Si te estoy esperando –dijo ella para luego recostarse.

-Está bien, en un minuto llego… ah, por cierto… esa blusa roja –dijo Manny con tono seductor- te queda genial…

-Gracias –dijo Frida sonriendo- Hacía mucho que no la usaba, pensé que ya no me cabría… espera… ¿Cómo sabes que… -dijo volteando hacia la ventana para encontrar a su amado novio mirándola pícaramente.

Frida colgó su celular, se levantó de la cama y caminó divertida hacia la ventana para luego abrirla.

-Eres un pervertido –decía ella mientras lo dejaba pasar.

-Y tu una descuidada… -Manny la besa- que no cierra la ventana cuando se está cambiando.

-¿Viste algo? –dijo Frida algo asustada.

-No, tranquila… si hubiera visto algo, hubiera entrado sin permiso –dijo Manny mientras la volvía a besar.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dijo Frida algo nerviosa por la respuesta de Manny.

-Si, espera –dijo sacando una cajita verde de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón- esto es para ti. Felices dos meses.

Frida sonrío y abrió la pequeña cajita para encontrarse con una collar de plata, cuyo dije era un corazón… bueno, los bordes de un corazón que colgaban de una de sus curvas, con pequeñas piedritas brillantes en la otra curva. Frida quedó perpleja, era el regalo mas lindo que había recibido.

-Manny me encanta… -dijo mientras lo abrazaba- gracias…

-Bueno… -dijo Manny despegándose de ella suavemente y tomando el collar- que bueno que te guste, pero hay que devolverlo.

-¿Qué? –dijo Frida algo desilusionada.

-Ja ja ja, estaba bromeando. Anda voltéate.

Frida le hizo caso en seguida y se levantó el cabello con su mano izquierda. Manny le colocó el collar delicadamente y luego le beso el cuello. Dirigió sus labios hacia su oído y le dijo: Te amo.

Frida se volteó para luego besarlo apasionadamente, y luego le dijo: Yo más.

Se besaron unos minutos más y luego partieron para el parque.

Cuando llegaron, buscaron su lugar favorito, o sea… la sombra del viejo árbol, pero se encontraron con otras parejas haciendo de las suyas, así que no les quedó otra que caminar por el parque un rato. Luego de unos minutos, oyeron que alguien gritaba sus nombres. Eran sus compañeros que estaban en una mesa comiendo algunas cosas. Los invitaron a pasar la tarde con ellos y éstos accedieron.

Los chicos y Manny fueron a jugar al fútbol mientras las chicas rodeaban a Frida para interrogarla.

-¿Y, Frida? Cuéntanos –dijo ansiosa una de las chicas.

-Que quieren que… -dijo Frida.

-¿Es bueno? –Soltó una chica rubia interrumpiéndola.

-Claro, él es el mejor –dijo Frida orgullosa de su novio.

-Y… ¿qué tan grande es? –preguntó otra chica.

Frida volteó a verlo y luego se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-No es tan grande pero… me hace feliz –dijo Frida algo confusa por la pregunta.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Frida, todas las chicas se rieron a carcajadas. Frida las siguió, pero no tenía idea de lo que pretendían.

-Así que el tigre no es TAN súper –dijo una de las chicas riendo.

-Viniendo de él –dijo la chica rubia otra vez- esperaba algo… algo GRANDE –dijo para después reírse.

Frida ya para ese momento, no entendía.

-Oigan… ¿de que hablan?-preguntó confusa la peliazul.

-¡DE SEXO! –dijeron todas las compañeras de Frida al unísono, para luego romper en carcajadas.

-Oh esperen –dijo Frida poniéndose seria- Manny y yo aún no lo hemos hecho.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntaron sus amigas sorprendidas.

Manny dejo a los chicos jugar mientras volvía a su lugar de encuentro para tomar algo, pero al oír la interesante conversación que entablaban sus compañeras con su novia. Se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano en donde podía oír todo claramente.

Hasta que sus palabras le golpearon los oídos.

_"Chicas, quiero dejarles algo en claro. Tengo 15 años, aún me siento como una niña, SOY, una niña. No pienso hacerlo con Manny hasta dentro de… no lo se… ¿tres años?... da igual… yo no pienso dar mi virginidad a tan temprana edad… ni siquiera a Manny"_

Éste sólo frunció el seño y se retiró del lugar.

Una hora después, se fueron del lugar… y mientras caminaban, Frida no pudo contenerse.

-¡No pueden ser tan putas! –Explotó Frida- ¡Ni siquiera saben lavarse el culo y ya lo han entregado! Y si algo va mal?... y si quedan embarazadas y deben dejar la escuela?... Si creen que los idiotas de nuestros compañeros se harán cargo, pues… ¡Que sigan soñando! –Dijo sacudiendo los brazos- Realmente no lo entiendo… Miriam… Miriam sale con Mateo hace… ¡Dos semanas! Y juraría que ya han hecho hasta la mitad del Kamasutra… Carolina… ella… ¡NO TIENE NI QUINCE AÑOS!... Dios, esto ha cambiado mucho…

Manny no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que su novia decía. Estaba traumado por lo que había escuchado hace un rato… pero lo que más lo había dejado impactado, fue el hecho de que ya casi la mitad de sus compañeros habían experimentado el maravilloso sexo, y él no podía ni tocarle el trasero a Frida porque ésta le subía las manos.

Pero Frida estaba aún más impactada por las confesiones de sus compañeras, así que no notó que su novio no la estaba escuchando.

Manny dejó a Frida en la puerta de su casa y le dio… un corto y patético beso. Tan frío, tan vacío, que hasta Frida tuvo un escalofrío al sentir los labios de su amado. Pero no pudo cuestionar nada, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, éste ya se había ido.

Entró a su casa, aún aturdida por ese beso, y se encontró con sus padres y sus hermanas esperándola en la sala.

-Frida, tenemos que hablar –dijo su madre.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Hooolaaa! Espero que les haya gustado… y para aquellas chicas… y chicos… que tienen, 13, 14, 15, etc… que ya… como decirlo de una manera que no les duela… que ya han revoleado la chancleta… no se sientan ofendidas/os! Uds son libres de hacer lo q se les cante! Yo escribí eso porq… ya lo van a saber… MUEJJEJEE!**_

_**REVIEWS OBLIGATORIOS! O SINO KaLum MORIRA! Quien es KaLum… QUE CARAJO LES IMPORTA! SI NO COMENTAN MORIRA! MUAJAJAJA.**_


	10. Gracias y vete a la mierda

_**He vuelto! No se preocupen! KaLum sigue vivo!**_

_**WIII CAP 10!**_

_**Jeje, Bueno, gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! A los que me eligieron como autora favorita y a los que eligieron a esta historia como favorita! Gracias! Por ustedes siento que tal vez escribo cosas decentes! (o tal vez no lo sean y es por eso que lo leen)**_

_**

* * *

**_

¿Qué palabra debería usar para describir su estado de ánimo?

_Mierda._

Si. Ésa era perfecta.

No sabía que hacer, su mamá le había dado las peores noticias del mundo. Ahora lo más difícil era ir a casa de Manny y decírselo. ¿Cómo se sentiría al respecto? ¿Triste? ¿Enfadado? ¿Impotente? Tal y como se sentía ella. O al menos eso pensaba.

Por otro lado, Manny pensaba en pruebas. Sí, pruebas. El amaba a Frida, mucho, él ya se lo demostró, se lo probó… ¿No era su turno ya? No hay nada de malo con pedir algo a cambio ¿verdad? Ahora le tocaba a Frida darle su prueba de amor. Quería ver hasta donde Frida podía llegar por él… quería saber cuanto ella lo amaba.

Su teléfono vibró y leyó el mensaje.

"_Estoy afuera, abre_."

"_Está abierto, pasa. Estoy en mi cuarto_" le contestó.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta una vez que escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría. Esperó unos segundos más hasta que una cabecita azul se asomó.

-Hola –Le respondió Manny con mucha alegría.

-Hola –Respondió Frida sin mucha alegría que digamos- debo decirte algo, yo…

Pero fue silenciada por los labios de Manny.

-Antes de que digas algo… quiero pedirte perdón por la forma en que te traté hace un momento.

Frida sonrió al notar lo considerado que era su novio al haber notado su error. La forma de disculpar de Manny era una muy peculiar, una que ambos disfrutaban, así que decidió olvidarse de su angustia y enfocarse.

-Está bien –dijo sonriendo y cerrando los ojos- discúlpate.

Esperó por esos deliciosos besos que Manny daba en forma de disculpa, y los recibió. Él era muy bueno besando, pero cuando se sentía culpable.

Pero esta vez, Manny sobrepasó sus expectativas. La encerró entre su cuerpo y la puerta de la habitación, mientras hacía que sus manos jugaran en su cintura. Su lengua exploró y reexploró cada centímetro de la boca de Frida y de su lengua. Le daba muy pocas -y cortas- oportunidades para respirar, ya que cuando la ocasión se daba, su boca volvía a atacar la de ella.

Frida estaba atónita. Manny jamás la había besado de esa forma… pero no tenía absolutamente nada de que quejarse, es más, _que siga_, pensaba ella.

Pero de pronto se escuchó un _Clic_, detrás de ella.

Manny, sin dejar de besarla, la tomó de los muslos y la alzó haciendo que ella enrede sus piernas en sus caderas. La peliazul estaba algo aturdida por éste comportamiento, pero se dejo llevar.

Lentamente, él la fue llevando hasta el lugar más cómodo en la habitación. La cama. La recostó suavemente, sin separar sus labios, y se incorporó encerrando sus caderas en sus piernas. Soltó, finalmente, los labios de la chica, para seguir con su cuello, besándola de tal manera que hacía que ésta soltara unos pequeños gemidos, los cuales lo incentivaban más.

Manny, mientras acariciaba delicadamente la cintura de Frida, tuvo una idea. Sin pedir permiso, introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de Frida, abriéndolas para darle permiso a la otra pierna. Posición comprometedora, se podría decir.

-Manny… -dijo Frida al sentirse alo extrañada por los actos de su novio.

Éste la ignoró y prosiguió dándole caricias mas fuertes en su cintura, metiendo las manos bajo su remera, acariciando la suave piel de la ojiazul.

-Manny… -esta vez, su nombre sonó más a una aprobación de esas caricias. Lo cual animó más a Manny.

Dejó de besar su cuello para volver a sus labios, prosiguiendo con sus caricias y besos mas fuertes que antes, haciendo escapar unos débiles gemidos de parte de su novia. Lo cual lo animaba más. Esto hacía crecer en aumento su imaginación y su valentía, pero nublaba por completo su cordura. Deseoso por más piel, dirigió sus manos hacia los pechos de Frida, los cuales estaba cubiertos por un grueso sostén.

Pero no pudo analizar más, ya que un golpe seco que lo dejó tirado en el suelo lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ACABAS DE HACER! –Gritó Frida indignada mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acomodaba la ropa.

-Quiero intimar con mi novia –contestó de una mientras se incorporaba- ¿es eso tan malo? –preguntó algo molesto.

-No… pero, acaso no se te ha dado por pensar… digo… no lo sé… ¡Que yo aún no estoy lista! –contestó Frida a la defensiva.

-¿Y cuando lo estarás entonces? ¿Cuándo me demostrarás que me amas? ¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a dar por mí? ¿_Qué_ estás dispuesta a dar por mí?

-Yo sí te demuestro que te amo… -respondió ella casi sin creer lo que Manny estaba diciendo- te demuestro amor cada _puto_ minuto que paso contigo… ¡¿Qué más quieres?

-¡QUIERO SEXO, MUJER! –le gritó Manny en seco.

Frida no contestó.

-Quiero una prueba de amor –habló otra vez Manny.

La ojiazul cerró los ojos y suspiró. Dejó caer una lagrima, sólo una, abrió los ojos y con una mirada furiosa le dijo:

-No. Tu no quieres una "prueba de amor", no me vengas con estupideces y con excusas de porquería –Manny jamás había oído a Frida hablar de esa forma- tú solo quieres que te chupen la verga... quieres coger, sólo coger, ¡eso es lo único que te importa! ¡Ni un carajo con el amor! ¡Tú solamente quieres un agujero en donde meterla!... pero sabes que… ¡JÓDETE! ¡Yo soy más que una puta con un agujero!

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo –se defendió Manny- ¿Realmente crees que yo pienso así de ti? ¿Qué clase de mierda piensas que soy, Frida? Sólo quería hacer el amor contigo, quería probar que me amabas… pero ahora veo que no…

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sabes que te amo! ¡Lo sabes! ¿Y aún así quieres que te lo demuestre? ¿No serás tú el que no me ama lo suficiente como para esperarme?

-¡Yo te amo, mierda! Pero debes entenderlo… soy hombre…

-¡Y yo soy mujer!... pero como veo que eso te chupa un huevo, entonces a mí también… Manny… soy tu novia, tu mejor amiga… no tu boleto de salida de "Ciudad Virgo".

Manny no respondió. Sólo la miró molesto. Entonces, Frida, al ver que esta era una batalla estúpida dijo:

-Tienes razón, Manuel –Manny no lo demostró, pero le dolió escuchar su nombre y no su apodo- Yo me equivoco. _Era_, tu novia…_ Era_, tu mejor amiga.

Dijo esto para darse la vuelta, dirigirse a la puerta, dar vuelta la llave y marcharse de la casa con unos sonoros portazos.

-¡HAY MIERDA! –Gritó Manny pateando con fuerza una almohada que había caído al piso junto con él.

Una semana. Siete días. Siete días sin llamadas ni mensajes contestados. Siete días de ausencia en la escuela. Siete días, sin saber nada de Frida Suárez. Manny no soportó más y cuando escuchó el último timbre del día viernes, subió a su auto y fue directo a la casa de Frida. Haría cualquier cosa por que ella lo perdonara, cualquier cosa. Arrodillarse, humillarse, no le importaba.

Apagó el motor y casi corriendo se dirigió a la puerta principal. Tocó el timbre.

Nada.

Tocó otra vez.

Nada.

Tocó tres veces e intentó abrir la puerta.

Nada.

La casa estaba totalmente cerrada… pero se sentía… vacía.

Resignado, apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta, para mirar el lugar donde alguna vez estubo esa alfombra que decía "_bienvenidos chavos_" cuando de repente notó una cosita celeste bajo la puerta. Esto lo extrañó, así que decidió sacar lo que sea que fuera esa cosa de debajo de la puerta.

Lo que ahora tenía en sus manos era un sobre celeste que decía en grande "Para Manuel"

Automáticamente lo abrió y se puso a leerlo:

_Manuel:_

_¿Recuerdas por qué fui a tu casa ese día? Era para decirte algo importante. Mi papá tomará un curso renovado de capacitación de policías… en Venezuela. No te diré el tiempo que éste dura… pero no son dos meses, te lo aseguro._

_Es una lástima… me fui el día después de nuestro… mas bien dicho, tu, incidente. Quería pasar ese último día contigo. Quería decírtelo, porque aunque me duela… sigues siendo lo más importante para mí. Pero no hace falta que te pregunte… ya que en tu lista, "desvirgarse", está mucho mas arriba que "novia".Mucho mas arriba que yo._

_Te odio… sabes que no es verdad. Te amo… sabes que me está matando. ¿Me amas?... no se lo que está en tu mente, pero a mí me dejaste claro que no._

_Espero no nos volvamos a ver…_

_ Adiós y vete a la mierda_

_PD: Gracias por la linda despedida… y por romperme el corazón, idiota._

Fue, lo más horrible que leyó en su vida, y lo que más lo ha hecho llorar.

* * *

-Mi amor… -decía Carmela acariciando el cabello de su hija que acomodaba su nueva habitación- no estés triste… verás que éstos tres años pasarán volando.

-Eso espero –dijo Frida con la voz quebrada.

**_Continuará._**

_**Dedicado a Nopilitze que no veía la hora de que yo escribiera esto!**_

_**Si quieren que KaLum siga vivo… ya saben lo que tienen que hacer…**_


	11. Cuando algo falta

**Les comunico algo.**

**Voy a dejar de escribir este fic.**

**Me cansó. Es una idea bizarra, poco graciosa, y muy estúpida.**

**Mil disculpas a ustedes que seguían el fic paso a paso, pero bueno… Van a tener que imaginar el final y conformarse con eso…**

**Sé que están desilusionados, quizá, pero bueno… este fic no me parece.**

**Gracias, disculpen, y adiós.**

**Los cagué! Nunca los dejaría, ni aunque odiara el fic, cosa que no, porque lo considero un pequeño éxito personal, jeje, tal vez no en FanFiction, pero para mi si, je.**

* * *

-Hija, come algo, por favor –rogaba Carmela a la menor de sus hijas.

-No tengo hambre mamá- dijo con una voz muy apagada, muy usual en los últimos meses.

-No te he visto desayunar, no llevaste dinero para almorzar en la escuela, y prácticamente no cenaste hoy ¿Te estás volviendo anoréxica acaso?- preguntó una preocupada madre, mientras se acercaba a Frida y le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡No estoy intentando ser una maldita modelo!-dijo Frida retirando bruscamente la mano de su madre- ¡No me viste desayunar, porque estabas en el baño y desayuné rápido, es que hoy llegaba tarde a la escuela! ¿Recuerdas?

¡No llevé dinero, porque ya tenía en la mochila, y no cené, porque la comida estaba asquerosa!

Carmela puso una expresión seria y cruzó los brazos. Se paró en frente de su hija y la encaró con la mirada.

-Ayer me dijiste lo mismo.

Frida desvió los ojos de Carmela y se quedó callada, ella tenía razón, en ambas cosas, en que ya no comía, y en que estaba mintiendo… pero no en lo del desorden alimenticio.

-¿Esto es por Manny, no? –le preguntó mientras la tomaba de la barbilla.

Y otra vez actuó bruscamente hacia su madre.

-¡Deja de nombrarlo todo el tiempo, mamá! ¡No es por Manuel, no es por anorexia, así que deja de meterte en mi vida y consigue la tuya propia!...

Su discurso fue interrumpido, por una abofeteada de Carmela.

Frida la observó atónita, hasta que reaccionó. Su madre no le había levantado la mano desde que era niña cuando rompía algo… debió haberla ofendido mucho para que ella actuara así. Entonces, rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento –decía mientras lloraba y se acercaba a ella- lo siento mamá –Carmela la abrazó y ella correspondió- es solo que…. Odio este lugar, quiero irme, quiero irme…

-Lo sé m'ija, lo sé –decía Carmela acariciando el cabello de su hija.

* * *

Las risas rebotaban por toda la casa. Manny despedía de los últimos invitados que llevó a su casa para pasar una divertida noche de viernes, pero apenas cerró la puerta diciéndole adiós al último chico, su sonrisa se desvaneció cual miedo al encender la luz.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Claro que la pasaba bien con sus amigos, de hecho, se obligaba a sí mismo a pasarla bien, pues era la mejor distracción que podía idear para no pensar en ella.

Ella. De repente esa palabra le dolía como un disparo al corazón… incluso más. Pero era "ella" la que podía obligarlo a querer despertar un día más, aunque también era la misma que le obligaba a no querer hacerlo. Pero lo que mas lo torturaba, era el no saber cuando volvería a estar con _ella._

-Frida, te extraño –decía al soltar una lágrima- lo siento…

El Tigre abrió los ojos y con un paso lento se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

No dormiría en su cama, no dormía en ella desde… ese día. Desde que un maldito pedazo de papel le apuñalara el alma y le retorciera la daga cada día un poco más para hacerlo sufrir. Pero si se preguntan el porqué se rehusaba a dormir en su cama, es porque en parte la culpaba por la idiotez que había cometido, pero aún sabiendo que era una total estupidez culpar a un mueble, eso le restaba dos gramos de culpa, que si bien no era mucho, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir menos miserable era bien recibida.

Se sentó en la ventana y sacó su armónica del bolsillo.

* * *

Frida se sentó en el techo con la guitarra y comenzó a hacer punteos y a tocar algunas notas, y sin saberlo, los dos comenzaron a cantar al mismo tiempo y sincronizados, ambos cantaban lo que sentían… (Canta _Frida_, canta **Manny, **cantan_**Ambos**_)

_Siento el reloj, riéndose en mi pared,_

_Me tortura todo el tiempo y no se que hacer, no…_

**Ya no recuerdo lo que es sonreír,**

**Quiero mirar adelante y seguir, pero es imposible…**

_**Hoy me duele, la palabra amor**_

_**Ya no puedo decir adiós, porque te recuerdo…**_

_**Y tu recuerdo me consume la existencia,**_

_**La maltrata y la quiebra,**_

_**Y yo te amo más…**_

_Porque aunque duela…_

**Aunque pierda la guerra entre el amor y el dolor****… **

_Sigo siendo para ti, sigo muriendo por ti…_

Manny acompaña inconscientemente la guitarra de Frida con la armónica.

_**Sigo esperándote aquí…**_

**_Continuará._**

**Perdón si lo odian o si les parece cursi. Pero antes de escribir fics, escribía canciones, algún día, si se me da por avisarles, y por hacerlo, la grabo, la subo a youtube y le van a saber el ritmo ja…**


	12. De vuelta a clases II

**Buenas, voy a aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones, y voy a intentar seguir con el fic hasta el fina****l, total falta poquito muejeje.**

**MIL DISCULPAS por la bromita, jajaja, creo que ese día me fumé sin darme cuenta xD.**

**Por cierto, adolecer significa sufrir, de ahí la "adolescencia". Se los digo porque mas adelante aparece el verbo.**

**

* * *

**

-Pide un deseo mi'ja –decía Emiliano mientras su hija menor soplaba la vela de su pastel de cumpleaños.

Frida le sonrió. Tan solo tenía un deseo: _volverlo a ver._

Aunque las velas 16 y 17 ya se sabían ese deseo, pero la vela 18 era acompañada de un poco de fe. El largo curso de capacitación de Emiliano ya había terminado, llevándose los peores tres años de su vida.

Pero a pesar del feliz momento, Frida había sufrido mucho la semana anterior a su cumpleaños. Al enterarse de que la policía venezolana le había ofrecido un trabajo permanente a su padre. Pero gracias a las agallas de Carmela, cansada de ver a su hija adolecer, ese trabajo tuvo que ser asignado a alguien más.

Ahora sólo quedaba volver. Sin embargo, tardarían unos tres meses en organizar todo, y para Frida eso ya era el colmo, ya soportó tres malditos años. Tres meses era una mala palabra.

-Hija –interrumpió su madre- ¿Ya has pensado que estudiar? Las clases comienzan en dos semanas, no tienes mucho tiempo para decidir.

¡Eso es! ¡La escuela! Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de esos malditos "tres meses". Era su oportunidad para volver a su tan amada Ciudad Milagro y volver a ver a su…

-¡Frida! –la sacó Carmela de sus pensamientos- ¿Estás bien? Te he preguntado que si te has decidido a…

-¡Si, mamá! –le respondió casi infartada de la emoción- ya me he decidido. Quiero estudiar música. Iré al conservatorio musical de Ciudad Milagro.

* * *

-Buenos días, jovencito –dijo una señora morena- ¿Vienes a inscribirte?

-Si –dijo nuestro moreno favorito.

-¿En qué instrumento quieres especializarte? –dijo la señora mientras buscaba los papeles de inscripción.

-En la armónica –dijo Manny- y en la guitarra.

-De acuerdo –respondió la mujer- tienes dos horas semanales de clases instrumentales, y cuatro horas semanales con la teoría.

-Está bien –dijo emocionado el chico de ahora 19 años- estoy ansioso por empezar.

-Pues entonces –le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Bienvenido al Conservatorio Musical de Ciudad Milagro.

* * *

Frida estaba muy frustrada en ese momento.

Hace dos horas estaba limpiándose las lágrimas que sus padres –sobre todo las de su papá- para ahora encontrarse con unos protestantes interviniendo en la ruta camino hacia su ciudad natal. ¿Acaso esa gente no podía buscarse un trabajo, o algo parecido? Ya bastante había esperado por volver y unos idiotas hacían que sus ansias la consumieran.

-Maldita sea, todavía falta mucho –se quejaba la peliazul.

* * *

-Bueno Manny –decía Rodolfo mientras encendía la luz de un lujoso apartamento- es tuyo, trátalo bien.

-Gracias, papá –dicía el Tigre abrazando a su padre- es genial.

-Espero que te esmeres estudiando, pero también –dijo mientras se ponía su mascara y rompía su traje mostrando el traje de White Pantera- nunca olvides que debes salvar al mundo.

No veía mal a su padre. De verdad, necesitaba algo de comedia de vez en cuando.

* * *

-Al fin –decía Frida mientras abría la puerta de su departamento- esos protestantes huevones hicieron un atraso de dos horas… Hay chiguagua…

Eso fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver cuánto se habían jugado sus padres. No sólo le habían comprado un departamento, también le habían comprado un genialmente grande y lujoso.

Pero tal fue el asombro de la peliazul que no notó que su vecino, uno muy conocido, salía de la puerta hasta las escaleras. Pero éste tampoco la notó así que no tuvo importancia… aunque si la hubiera tenido si hubieran sabido quienes eran tales vecinos.

Sin embargo en el momento no había mucho que pensar. Mañana comenzaban las clases y no quedaba más que desempacar un poco y dormir bien para comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

Siete de la mañana, sonaba el despertador y los dos jóvenes se despertaban ansiosos de ir a clases y…

-disco rayado-

Por favor, estamos hablando de Manny y Frida… digamos que Manny se despertó a las 7:45, y Frida a las 8:15… Tales horas, impidieron que ambos jóvenes pudieran verse otra vez… pero el día apenas comenzaba.

Aunque sin saberlo, éstos chicos dijeron exactamente lo mismo antes de entrar a la escuela:

-Bien, de vuelta a clases.

* * *

Hora de salida, todos contentos, con nuevos amigos y bla bla bla… Manny fue a su apartamento a terminar de desempacar y Frida se dirigió hacia la casa de su amado.

Al abrirse la puerta luego de haber tocado timbre ansiosamente, Frida no se encontró con quien esperaba, pero no por eso era menos feliz.

-¡Sr. Rivera! –gritó ella al ver a Rodolfo.

-¡Frida! –respondió éste.

Ambos se unieron en un amistoso y tierno abrazo, en el cual ambos –sobre todo Rodolfo- dejaron caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Frida como has estado –soltó White Pantera- has crecido tanto…

-Bien gracias –respondió Frida- Em… donde está…

-Manny? –Preguntó él- ahora está viviendo en…

-¡Soy Sartana de los Muertos! –se escuchó desde lejos.

-Lo siento Frida hablaremos otro día –y así sin más, se fue.

* * *

Los universitarios están comúnmente emocionados la primera semana, puesto que todo parece comenzar bien. Bueno, pues este no es el caso de Frida Suárez. Su primera semana había sido prácticamente una mierda. No había podido ver a Manny, había llegado tarde toda la semana, sus profesoras la habían regañado por sugerir tocar rock en un concierto de beneficencia, y sobre todo, no había podido ver a Manny.

Pero por suerte era viernes, ya estaban por salir, y dedicaría todo el fin de semana a descansar tremendamente. Ya afuera del aula de clases, salía felizmente hasta la salida cuando un pelotazo en la nuca la tumbó al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- se sintió una voz masculina de lejos.

Frida explotó… primero todo lo anterior, ahora un pelotazo, ¡basta! Se puso de pie dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a ese maldito imbécil pero cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver.

-Lo siento mucho Frida –le dijo el chico otra vez.

-Descuide profesor Ramírez, no pasó nada –mierda, si no hubiera sido un profesor… ni Dios habría aceptado lo que le hubiera dicho. **(a quién esperaban ver?)**

-¿Frida? –dijo otra voz detrás de ella.

Ella se giró hacia la voz para luego quedar sin aliento.

-¿Manny?

No solo su deseo se había cumplido, también era la primera vez que decía "_Manny_" y no "_Manuel_", en tres años.

**_Continuará._**

**Si tienen criticas, ya saben que hacer… son las 3:33 de la mañana, mi perro me mordio, me corto el dedo del pie, y dejo regalitos por toda la casa (FUCK!)**

**Besos!**


	13. Volviendo a vivir

**Bueno…. No les hablo mucho porque en este momento no ando con el mejor humor… pero voy a intentar darles aunque sea un cap mas o menos ****decente**

**PD: Ya hemos pasado los 80 reviews... de 200 o 300 que hay aca en El Tigre, en español... gracias... muchas gracias!**

* * *

Frida deseaba frotarse los ojos, pero la idea de que eso fuese nada más que y perder a su amado de vista la aterraba. Entonces sólo se quedó ahí parada, atónita.

-¿Frida? –Volvió a repetir ahora un sonriente Manny mientras se acercaba- ¿de verdad eres tu?

Pero Frida no pudo contener la emoción, ni el hambre, ni la tormentosa idea de que no sea verdad, cayendo inconsciente hacia atrás. Sin embargo los brazos de Manny la alcanzaron antes de que su cabeza colisione con el suelo.

-¿Frida?, ¡Frida! –gritó Manny al ver que la peliazul no reaccionaba.

No dudó un segundo y giró la hebilla de su cinturón. Se transformó en El Tigre, y llevó a Frida al hospital. Se obligaba así mismo a no pensar lo peor, porque jamás se recuperaría. Si Frida caía, él caería con ella.

* * *

Las paredes negras comenzaban a tener un ápice de luz. Al principio eran solo unas delgadas líneas que al poco tiempo hicieron la oscuridad desaparecer, dejando a la vista imágenes borrosas y algunos sonidos confusos que se oían muy cerca de ella. Pero en cierto punto, todo tomo forma y los sonidos cobraban sentido.

Estaba en una camilla, siendo observada por Manny y un desconocido de bata blanca. Y los sonidos que oía anteriormente eran las voces de estos hombres que seguían confundiendo su ya muy confundida mente.

-Srta. Suárez, se encuentra usted bien? –le preguntó el desconocido que resultaba ser un doctor.

-¿Dónde… en donde estoy? –preguntó ella intentando auto localizarse.

-En el hospital, ahora, por favor, sigue la luz… -dijo el doctor mientras ponía una pequeña linterna cerca de sus ojos moviéndola de un lado a otro para comprobar si sus ojos estaban bien.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó siguiendo la molesta luz.

-Te desmayaste, entonces te traje aquí –dijo Manny haciendo que la peliazul gire hacia él.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios inmediatamente. No era una ilusión. No era un sueño. No era otra mentira. Era él. Era Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'brian Equihua Rivera. Era Manny. Su Manny.

Por el otro lado, Manny también sonreía. Ver la sonrisa de Frida era como ver la de un bebé. Automáticamente te hace sonreír a ti también. O al menos eso pasaba con él.

-Bueno Srta., el problema aquí es que usted está muy escasa de proteínas y minerales, y al tener sus defensas bajas, algo muy chocante como ver a su amigo de tanto tiempo hizo que usted no resistiera –el doctor reconoció la mirada confusa de Frida, y le contestó antes de que ella respondiera- Lo sé porque su amigo aquí me contó lo que pasó. Bueno, ahora usted es libre de irse, pero le recomiendo, no, más bien le ordeno, que valla a su casa, coma bastante, algo con proteínas preferentemente y descanse por el resto del día.

* * *

-Vamos te llevaré a mi casa y te prepararé algo –dijo Manny mientras ayudaba a caminar a Frida- está cerca de aquí.

-No es necesario, mi casa también está cerca, yo puedo….

-No te lo estoy preguntando –la interrumpió Manny.

Ella sonrió al saber que él se seguía preocupando por ella -¿Acaso a todos los hombres de esta ciudad se les ha dado por darme órdenes? –preguntó divertida.

-Desde que intentas jugar a la modelo europea, sí. –le dijo echándole en cara su desnutrición.

-No juego a la modelo europea… este tiempo he estado… muy deprimida –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Manny entendió en un segundo a lo que se refería. Era algo de lo que deberían hablar, por supuesto, pero no era el momento, no en el medio de la acera y con ella en un estado tan frágil. Esperaría a estar en un lugar más privado, en el que nadie los moleste y esperaría hasta que ella esté mejor.

Pero por el momento, la mayor preocupación era su salud, así que intentó cambiar de opinión para distraerla –Sabes… -le dijo mientras la observaba- ahora que te presto mejor atención… te ves horrible.

Frida no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Tenía razón, pero sobre todo apreció el intento de distracción. Aunque ya casi no haría falta porque notó que Manny la estaba llevando al edificio a donde ella vivía.

-Pensé que iríamos a tu casa –le dijo mirando al alto y lujoso edificio.

-Es que ahora vivo aquí, ya sabes, por la escuela y…

-Yo también vivo aquí –le interrumpió dejándolo atónito.

* * *

Ambos sentados en el departamento de Manny riendo de lo estúpidos que habían sido.

-No puedo creer que hemos estado viviendo en mismo maldito piso todo este tiempo y no nos hemos ni dado cuenta –reía Frida mientras daba un gran bocado a los fideos con salsa que Manny le había preparado.

-Si… que tontos…- reía también el moreno –y… ¿es cierto que has tenido una gran depresión todos estos años?

La sonrisa de Frida se apagó lentamente y enfocó su mirada en el plato con poca comida mientras jugaba con el tenedor. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le confesaba ese delicado tema.

-Si…-suspiró- irme sin decirte adiós… fue muy malo para mí… y ni siquiera te dije cuanto tardaría, yo…

-Tenías razón de no hacerlo –la interrumpió el ojimarrón- me había comportado como un completo patán, te falté el respeto y…

-¡Fui muy egoísta! –Lo calló clavando al fin su vista en él- si yo sufrí tanto sin verte, no me imagino tú que no sabías cuando me ibas a volver a ver… además, la carta que te escribí… te dejé toda la culpa y la responsabilidad a ti, porque estaba muy enojada y no supe como hablar…

-¡Y yo pensé en ti como _mi boleto de salida de Ciudad Virgo_! –le dijo haciéndola recordar lo que ella le dijo- tenías razón… hubo un momento en que pensé en ti como… como un agujero –le confesó desviando la vista de sus ojos azules.

Frida lo imitó y apartó la vista. Luego de unos segundos de pura incomodidad silenciosa se atrevió a decir:

-Y… entonces… -sin mirarlo a los ojos- ¿lo has hecho?

Manny la miró sorprendido, y luego sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto que no –le respondió con tono de obviedad- en esos tres años he sido completamente _asexual._

Frida no quitó la vista de su plato –yo también… aunque no tenga idea de que coño significa eso.

Manny soltó una fuerte carcajada sin convicción. Era bueno volver a reír y sentir la risa.

* * *

-Gracias por todo Manny –dijo una espiritualmente aliviada Frida- sobre todo por acompañarme a casa –dijo entre risas mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

-Sería peligroso dejar que una linda chica camine sola hacia la puerta del frente –le dijo siguiendo la broma.

-Espera un momento –dijo dándose la vuelta hacia él- ¿acaso no habías dicho esta tarde que estaba horrible?

-Pero ahora está oscuro –le dijo riendo mientras Frida lo imitaba- buenas noches –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su hogar.

Pero dicha acción no fue cumplida gracias a que la peliazul lo jaló del brazo haciéndolo voltear para ser sorprendido por unos cálidos labios que había anhelado hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ella encerró su cuello entre sus brazos, y él su cintura. El beso no fue más allá de una unión de labios, pero era sólo para volver a probar el manjar más dulce que habían saboreado.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tú la que da la iniciativa? –le preguntó graciosamente Manny al separar un poco sus bocas sin soltar su cintura.

Pero Frida ignoró su pregunta y posó sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho. Lo miró a los ojos, le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?

_**Continuará**_

**

* * *

**

Bueno, escribir esto me puso de buen humor n.n

**Antes de que se vallan ****POR FAVOR CONTESTENME ESTO EN SUS REVIEWS:**

_**¿Quieren Lemon?**_

**No les voy a decir cuando viene, pero necesito saber si todos o al menos la mayoría estaría interesado en leerlo. Pero les advierto… no sería un Lemon medio Lime como los que hay en la categoría del Tigre (ya los he revisado)… Este sería un Lemon Lemon. Con todo detalle… quieren o no?**

**Los dejo! Besos!**


	14. Sin riesgos esta vez

**Hola tanto tiempo! Bueno, la hago corta y vamos con el fic :D**

* * *

Frida dejó al moreno boquiabierto frente a tal pregunta, entonces sonrió, lo besó y lo jaló hacia su apartamento. Éste no quiso quedarse atrás, así que tan pronto como reaccionó, correspondió al beso y cerró la puerta.

Manny intentó despojarse de su camisa al desabotonar cada uno de los botones –sin dejar de besar a la ojiazul- pero notó que tardaba mas de lo esperado, entonces con la ayuda de Frida, que también había notado que tardaba demasiado, se la quitó por arriba de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un muy bien formado torso cubierto por una piel exquisitamente morena, haciendo que la peiazul deje volar sus fantasías.

El muchacho sonrió y la besó sensualmente en el lóbulo de su oreja, animándola cada vez más. Tomó el cierre del abrigo que Frida tenía puesto –el cual él le prestó anteriormente cuando comenzó a hacer frío- y lo jaló lentamente hacia abajo, y antes de quitarle el abrigo por completo y dejarla con una simple musculosa, abandonó su oreja y pasó a sus labios, poseyéndolos en un cálido y apasionado beso.

Cuando este contacto labial le subió la temperatura, hizo que sus manos juguetearan en su cintura hasta llegar a los botones de su pantalón. Manny sostuvo el primer botón del pantalón de la chica y le dedicó una ardiente mirada, pero ésta se enfrió al ver a Frida con sus ojos cerrados y con los labios temblorosos por los nervios.

Ésta, al no sentir su pantalón abrirse, abrió sus ojos un poco para comprobar que pasaba, y se sorprendió al ver a Manny otra vez con su camisa puesta y acercándose a ella el abrigo que anteriormente le había quitado.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? –Le preguntó indignada- ¿A… acaso te has arrepentido?

-No –le respondió él- es solo que… no es el momento –concluyó entregándole el abrigo.

-¿Cómo que no es el momento? –Le respondió algo moleta sin tomar el abrigo- estamos aquí solos, y es lo que hemos estado esperando y…

-No estás lista –le respondió- Aún estás temblando.

-¡Pero sí estoy lista! –le dijo en voz alta tratando de convencerlo- solo es el principio, luego yo…

-No toleraré –le dijo interrumpiéndola- perderte de nuevo, Frida.

Manny le clavó la mirada a Frida haciéndole notar que hablaba en serio. Ella entendió y le agradeció que pensara en ella así.

-Al menos… -le dijo ella- podrías quedarte.

Manny solo sonrió.

* * *

-Despierta…-le decía suavemente Frida al oído de Manny- Manny despierta, vamos… Manny… ¡Despierta maldita sea! –le dijo dándole un almohadonzazo en la cara. Al carajo con la suavidad.

Éste se cayó de la cama sorprendido.

-Que diablos Frida –le dijo él con algo enojado.

-Lo siento, traté de despertarte dulcemente –le dijo ella.

-Y a esto le llamas "dulcemente" –le preguntó indignado.

-Mi dulzura caduca rápidamente –le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama- ahora levántate, quiero un churro.

-Pero son las once de la mañana… es muy temprano –le dijo mientras se echaba en la cama.

-Vamos –dijo Frida haciendo un puchero- tengo hambre…

Al parecer Manny se había vuelto a dormir porque lo que Frida recibió como respuesta fueron unos fuertes ronquidos. Así que volvió a tomar su almohada y lo golpeó con ella repetidas veces hasta que él se gritó "está bien, vamos".

Frida 1, Manny 0.

* * *

Caminando de las manos, uno con algo de sueño y la otra comiendo un churro, se dirigían hacia el parque en donde habían pasado muy buenos momentos, pero sobre todo deseaban visitar ese viejo árbol en donde solían recostarse y disfrutar la brisa cuando eran niños.

Se acostaron en la sombra y cerraron los ojos esperando oír pajaritos.

Pero lo único que pudieron escuchar fueron gritos.

Sartana de los muertos decidió aterrorizar a la gente de Ciudad Milagro ese día, y no tuvo mejor idea que ir al lugar donde Manny intentaba relajarse.

-El Tigre… -dijo con mirándolo picadamente mientras tocaba acordes en su guitarra- hace ya mucho tiempo que te he visto… como has crecido… ¡Te ves horrible, niño!

-Tu no eres precisamente Miss Universo, Sartana –dijo mientras se transformaba en el tigre- pero no importa… ¡aún así patearé tu huesudo trasero!

-¡Quisiera ver que lo intentes! –Le gritó Sartana tocando bruscamente la guitarra- ¡Bandidos, ataquen!

Los esqueletos comenzaron a salir de la tierra intentando sostener al Tigre, pero fallando en el intento. Este los acababa en un solo instante, pero cuando finalmente llegó con Sartana, ésta sonrió de lado y lo golpeó con su guitarra mandándolo lejos.

-¡Manny! –gritó Frida preocupada.

-¿Frida? –Habló Sartana- ¿Eres tú? No te había reconocido… aunque no sería nada difícil… ¿Quién más tendría ese color de cabello tan ridículo?

-¡Cállate, idiota! –le dijo quitándole la guitarra en un descuido de Sartana- A ver si te sabes esta balada –le dijo para luego destrozarla contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Mocosa de mierda! –gritó Sartana furiosa.

Todos los bandidos se hicieron polvo automáticamente mientras Sartana era absorbida hacia un hueco en la tierra.

-¡Frida! –escuchó ella desde lejos.

-¿Manny? –preguntó buscándolo hasta que los vio corriendo hacia ella.

Manny estaba cruzando la calle, así que Frida comenzó a correr hacia él, pero ninguno notó que un auto se acercaba rápidamente. Y cuando Frida ya había alcanzado a Manny, el vehículo ya casi los había alcanzado a ellos, pero Manny empujó a Frida fuera del camino, entonces el auto chocó contra él levantándolo y mandándolo al diablo.

-¡Manny! –fue lo que Frida gritó al ver lo que había sucedido.

_**Continuará.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Bye! Y no calculen nada todavía, ok?**

**Paz, amor y Segio Dennis... saludos!**


	15. Reflexión, conclusión y un te amo

**Y el momento llegó… Este es el último capítulo de "De vuelta a clases".**

**Primero… gracias a cada persona que siquiera consideró leer este fic… y gracias por hacerlo mi pequeño éxito personal.**

**Otra cosa: Si, si hay Le****mon. ¿No sabes que es Lemon? Yo te explico, Lemon, es, en un fanfic, una situación sexual explícita, si, leíste bien… va a haber una situación sexual… con lujo de detalle.**

**¿No te gusta leer Lemon, o no te gustaría hacerlo? No te hagas problema, voy a poner un aviso cuando empieza, y cuando termina (Aunque se van a perder lo más interesante).**

**Y para la gente que me conoce en persona, gente con al cual me relaciono… no se sientan impactados… sabían desde el comienzo que esto iba a pasar.**

**Bueno, les dejo leer en paz.**

* * *

-Buenos días- decía Frida dulcemente besando la frente de Manny.

-Ajá…-respondía un somnoliento Manny.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sólo se limitó a observarlo y sonreír. No deseaba molestarlo en lo absoluto, no contaba con ese derecho.

Manny le había salvado la vida, a ella, a la persona que lo dejó con un hueco en el alma por tres años. Arriesgó su propia vida para que ella continuara con la suya. Y a pesar de Manny ya era un héroe… ahora él era… _su_ héroe.

El Tigre no había resultado muy herido. Fue un gran golpe, los suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo, o romperle algún hueso. Pero luego de una semana, éste ya sólo contaba con algunos moretones y nauseas por la horrenda comida de hospital, así que le dieron el alta.

Frida se alejó un poco de él y tomó su mochila. Desgraciadamente, ella debía seguir asistiendo a la escuela, cosa que odiaba, no sólo por el hecho de que siempre había odiado a la escuela, sino por el hecho de que debía dejar al moreno solo. No le parecía justo, para nada, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Así que abrió la puerta del apartamento de Manny, y se fue a clases, dejando al moreno dormir.

* * *

-Hay, que día más aburrido- se quejaba Frida cuando subía en el ascensor hacia su piso.

Realmente, para ella era aburrido. Estaba estudiando música, algo que ella supo antes de ir al baño, solamente seguía para conseguir un certificado, y no porque realmente lo quería, era hacer eso, o ser policía. Sus hermanas y su padre ya lo eran, no era necesario uno más ¿verdad? Además… ella no siempre cumplía con la ley al pie de la letra, así que no tendría sentido en lo absoluto.

Pero despejó su mente un poco al pararse frente a la puerta del departamento de Manny, quien ahora ocupaba totalmente sus pensamientos.

Hizo el típico golpeteo con cierto ritmo, que habían inventado hace poco para saber que eran ellos, y escuchó un _"¡Pasa!". _Eso fue lo único que necesitó para adentrarse al lugar.

Buscó a Manny en la habitación y luego en la cocina, pero no estaba, así que lo llamó en voz alta. Éste contestó en seguida diciéndole que estaba en el baño.

Entonces Frida se sentó en el sillón, arrojando su mochila lo más lejos posible de su vista y se puso a ver la televisión, esperando que Manny termine con sus necesidades, o al menos eso pensaba ella que él estaba haciendo ahí.

El ojimarrón la sorprendió al sentarse junto a ella… desnudo. No exactamente "como Dios lo tarjo al mundo", sino que con una toalla enroscada en su cintura, que dejaba al descubierto el bien formado torso que poseía el moreno, por donde caían algunas gotas perdidas de la ducha que se había dado anteriormente. También su cabello estaba mojado, y dejaba caer varias gotas sobre su rostro.

Frida no sabía lo que era, pero algo en Manny le estaba haciendo perder el control. Podía sentir una extraña electricidad que recorría su cuerpo entero. Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia la televisión, intentando distraerse. Intento Fallido. Ya que éste se acercó más a ella y la abrazó por los hombros.

Frida se levantó de golpe, dejando al muchacho algo confundido. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Se preguntaba.

No. Había hecho algo terrible.

-¿Qué pasa Frida? –le preguntó Manny aún desconcertado.

-Yo…recordé que necesito ir al mercado por unas cosas –dijo como excusa- así que ya me voy.

-Espera, me cambio y voy contigo –le propuso el ojimarrón.

-No es necesario –soltó de repente- aún no te has recuperado y –ella sabía perfectamente que eso no le serviría de excusa así que intentó pensar en algo rápido- son cosas de mujeres, así que me sentiría incómoda si tu estás ahí –_bien hecho_, pensó para sí.

Manny se sonrojó un poco ante la confesión, así que le dijo que valla tranquila que él la esperaría. Aún no estaba preparado para eso. Francamente, poco son los hombres que lo están.

Entonces Frida salió del edificio, pero salió en dirección contraria a la farmacia. Se dirigió al parque, en donde se echó bajo el viejo árbol que últimamente había formado gran parte de su vida.

Y comenzó a reflexionar.

Ya era hora. Ella no aguantaba más, no podría hacerlo. Amaba tanto a Manny como él la amaba a ella. Lo deseaba tanto como él también lo hacía. ¿Entonces que había de malo en eso? ¿Qué había de malo en hacerle, y hacerse feliz?

Parecería un favor. Su mente la golpeó con esa realidad. ¿Él había salvado su vida y de repente ella quería entregarse? No sonaba a mera casualidad. Pero por más raro que fuese… así era. Ella quería hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Eso pasaría tarde o temprano, el incidente del auto había sido nada mas que una intervención.

Manny podría creer en eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Eso es lo que se preguntaba Manny desde hace horas. No era un experto, pero sabía que ir por "asuntos femeninos" no tomaba horas. Ya era de noche, y el no tenía la mas remota idea de donde estaba Frida.

Al principio estaba aburrido, así que tomó la mochila de la ojiazul y copió todo lo que habían escrito en sus días de ausencia. Pero ya había terminado así que ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

Pero cuando siquiera consideró pararse para ir a buscarla, escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta que ella hacía. Esto le hizo sentir un increíble alivio, y enojo al mismo tiempo. Se levantó del sillón y abrió la puerta bruscamente, esperando respuestas.

Pero solo se encontró con una Frida recién bañada que lo miraba con una mirada extraña.

-¿Dónde has estado? –le interrogó.

Esta sólo sonrió y lo empujó hacia dentro. Cerró la puerta con llave y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Frida? –le preguntó el moreno sin entender nada.

Frida quedó en silencio nuevamente y se acercó a él para besarlo en los labios. Éste, aún estando confundido, correspondió.

-Me salvaste la vida –le dijo Frida dulcemente en el oído.

-Tu salvaste la mía el día en que te volví a ver –Manny no solía ser tan profundo, pero refiriéndose a ella, todo era posible.

-Entonces –dijo ella sonriendo- esto no es un favor.

Dicho esto, tironeó del brazo del moreno y lo llevó hasta la habitación, arrojándolo sobre la cama y subiendo sobre él para besarlo como es debido.

Manny ya había comprendido perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la separó considerablemente.

-Frida, dijiste que estabas en tu periodo –le soltó de una intentando calmarla.

Ella rió y volvió a acercarse y le susurró un "_te mentí_". Así que quitó las manos de Manny de sus hombros y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Tomó su remera y la levantó dejando al descubierto los abdominales del moreno. Los acarició suavemente, hasta que decidió deshacerse completamente de la remera. Al hacerlo, dejaba suaves besos en el torso del joven. Volvió a separarse de él, e intentó quitarse su propia remera, pero dos manos la detuvieron.

-Ya estoy lista, Manny –le dijo con un tono algo molesta.

-No es eso –le dijo él aún más molesto- ¿Podrías por una vez dejarme dar la iniciativa a mí?

Frida rió y se dejó guiar por los brazos del moreno, quedando ahora, ella debajo de él. Esta posición hizo que a ambos le suba la temperatura un poco. Pero ése era sólo el comienzo.

_**Aviso: Empieza Lemon. **_

Manny dirigió sus labios hacia los de Frida, pero los dejó estar ahí por poco tiempo, ya que los llevó también hacia su cuello, saboreando cada pedazo de piel que le fuera posible, jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja un rato, y volvió hacia sus labios, dedicándoles el tiempo que no les había dado anteriormente.

Recorría con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca, a la cual ya tenía completamente memorizada, pero como si ésta fuese interminable, como su sed por ellos. Frida acariciaba todo lo que podía. Su pelo, su abdomen, su cuello, mientras anhelaba que todo estuviera aún más cerca de ella.

El moreno volvió a su cuello, pero esta vez volvió con todo. Los fuertes besos que dejaba en ese lugar hacían escapar algunos cuantos gemidos de parte de la ojiazul, volviéndolo absolutamente loco cada segundo, mientras ella rasguñaba su espalda, cosa que a él le encantó.

La muchacha tiró su cabeza mas hacia atrás, dándole más acceso al moreno, el cual muy complacidamente aceptó. Su cabeza estaba a punto de perder el juicio, y su cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones nuevas y adictivas, que la incitaban a pedir más.

Pero una cabeza que estaba mucho más perdida que la de Frida, era la de Manny. El ya no tenía uso de razón y estaba dispuesto a todo. Dejó el cuello de su amada y colocó sus manos en el borde de la remera de Frida, entonces la miró, esperando su aprobación.

Ésta sonrió y levantó los brazos, dándole a Manny total permiso.

El muchacho prosiguió lentamente, memorizando cada detalle que esa prenda iba dejando descubierto, pero entonces la prenda comenzó a molestarle y se deshizo de ella sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que quedó ante sus ojos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, paró en seco. No porque piense que haya estado mal, sino porque aún esperaba poder creerlo.

En ese mismo momento, lo único que cubría los delicados pechos de Frida, era un sostén de encaje color negro, que hacía volar las fantasías del muchacho. Esto hizo que él, no se diera cuenta de que la ojiazul se había sentado en frente de él, para darle suaves besos en el cuello. Acarició su torso una vez más, y posó sus manos en las de él, guiándolas lentamente hasta sus pechos.

Manny quedó completamente atónito, pero, si era ella misma la que le estaba dando ese privilegio, no tendría porque fallarle, ¿verdad? Así que tomó los atributos de la chica y los masajeó delicadamente haciéndola soltar gemidos un poco más fuertes que los anteriores.

El moreno se deleitaba con esos suaves sonidos que salían de la boca de su amada, y le incitaban a ir por más, así que apretó un poco más fuerte los pechos de la ojiazul, haciéndola gemir más sonoramente cada vez. Eso era música para los oídos de Manny.

Pero luego pensó, si podía provocarle todo eso a la ojiazul con un sostén interfiriendo, ¿Qué pasaría si éste no lo hiciera? Así que sin dudar más, retiró sus manos de los pechos de Frida, dejando en ella una mueca de desaprobación, y guió sus manos hacia su espalda, buscando la unión del sostén. Cuando la encontró, casi rompe la prenda enterar al sacárselo, pero a ella no le importó. Amaba su lado salvaje.

Entonces Manny los conoció. Vio por primera vez los pechos de Frida al descubierto, y les encantó. Tomó uno de ellos delicadamente, mientras lo masajeaba y apretaba para guardar en su memoria el contacto, entonces miró el pecho desatendido y comenzó a besarlo. Esto hizo que la ojiazul suelte un fuerte gemido, cosa que invitó al moreno a hacer esas dos tareas mas fuerte y rápidamente que antes.

Frida tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer y la imaginación. Gemía libremente, haciéndole saber al moreno que estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación, cosa que él parecía entender perfectamente. Pero entonces ella decidió avanzar un poco más y lo alejó bruscamente. Mirándolo con un salvajismo muy poco común en ella.

Manny desconcertado, se limitó a observarla. Frida, aprovechando eso, lo besó como jamás lo había besado antes. Pero eso era sólo una distracción mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón del moreno. Desabotonó el único botón con el que los jeans contaban y comenzó a jalar hacia abajo, desprendiendo al moreno de los pantalones, dejando ver sus boxers, que delataban una creciente erección.

-¿Alguien está feliz? –se burló ella.

-Cállate –dijo él para luego volverla a besar.

Ahora fue Manny quien quiso aprovecharse de la situación. Recostó a Frida, y –literalmente- le arrancó los jeans, que mostraban unas bellas y contorneadas piernas, y mas arriba, la intimidad de la ojiazul escondida bajo un trozo de tela que hacía juego con el sostén que anteriormente casi destruye.

-Así, vas a dejarme sin ropa- le dijo la peliazul en tono de burla.

Éste la miro con ojos brillantes y no le contestó. Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó. Pero al acercarse tanto, por accidente se rozaron sus intimidades, haciendo escapar un fuerte gemido de parte de ambos.

Ya era hora.

Frida lentamente bajó los boxers del chico con sus pies, él cual decidió ayudarle, quitándoselos por completo. Revelando la dolorosa erección que la peliazul causaba. Ella se excitó más al ver a su amado completamente desnudo frente a ella, y le encantó la idea de ser ella la que causaba semejante reacción.

Manny quiso proseguir, y entonces tomó la ropa interior de la ojiazul, haciéndola bajar rápidamente por sus piernas, para luego arrojarla muy lejos de ahí. Ahora estaban ambos, a la merced de cada uno. Volvió su mirada a la de ella, y le preguntó si estaba segura.

Ella lo abrazó mientras escondía el rostro de él en su hombro, y le dijo: "_Estaré bien_"

Se tomaron de las manos, y Manny, aún con su cabeza en el hombro de Frida, se posicionó, y lentamente entró en ella.

Frida cerró los ojos y ahogaba el grito de dolor en su garganta. Sentía en su interior un fuego que le quemaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y dio un profundo respiro. Una vez Manny ya entró en ella completamente, paró.

-E-estoy bien –dijo ella aún ahogando el grito- sigue.

Manny respiró hondo, y comenzó a salir de ella, para luego volver a entrar, en una lenta danza hasta que ella se acostumbrara. Pero prontamente, ese dolor que la peliazul sintió iba dejando nacer un nuevo fuego, uno muy placentero. Y cuando ambos se acostumbraron a ser uno, todo cambió.

El moreno comenzó a envestir a Frida cada vez más fuerte, soltando altos gemidos roncos que eran casi tapados por los de la ojiazul. Se estaban fundiendo en un solo ser, mientras descubrían nuevas sensaciones, nuevos paraísos, e intensificaban el puro amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sus cuerpos danzaban en una coreografía que parecieran haber sabido desde siempre, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, nada podría romper aquel momento.

Luego de múltiples envestidas y múltiples gemidos, Manny comenzó a sentir una electricidad en su cuerpo, a la vez que sentía como la intimidad de Frida se hacía cada vez más estrecha. Ya llegaba el momento de culminar, y lo harían juntos.

Y así fue, el clímax de esa maravillosa danza llegó, acompañada por los gemidos más fuertes de la noche, y un tremendo cansancio, pero a la vez, un tremendo placer. Manny salió de ella por última vez, y se recostó a su lado. Acarició sus mejillas mientras se sonreían, y cayeron en un profundo sueño.

_**Aviso: Finaliza**__** Lemon. **_

La mañana llegó alfil despertándolos de un hermoso sueño… que había sido demasiado real como para ser llamado sueño. Abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron estúpidamente, pero sin importarles.

-Hola -le dijo ella en un tono risueño.

-Hola –respondió él.

Manny se acercó más a ella, la besó en la frente, luego la miró con completa sinceridad y le dijo:

-Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-No –dijo ella, confundiéndolo- Tan solo ha sido la primera –se levantó, y se puso sobre el moreno mirándolo pícaramente- y no precisamente tiene que ser de noche.

El ojimarrón sonrío captando la idea –Así que… -le dijo seductoramente- ¿Quieres hacer de esta la mejor mañana de mi vida?

-Intentémoslo –le dijo ella para luego besarlo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba El Tigre, o más bien dicho, Manny. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Se había convertido en hombre. No por tener sexo, sino por hacer el amor con la mujer que más ama en el mundo. Ésta se había mudado con él al día siguiente, y aunque su suegro lo persiguió tres calles con una escopeta, no lo pudo evitar. Ellos se amaban, y nada ni nadie podría siquiera intentar entrometerse. Ni siquiera Emiliano.

Y ahora, al comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, las cual pensaba disfrutar única y exclusivamente con Frida, se había enterado de algo maravilloso.

Así que ahí estaba él. Sentado en una silla en el su departamento –y el de su amada Frida- sonriendo por la noticia que la peliazul acababa de darle:

-Manny, vas a ser papá.

_**Fin.**_

**Bueno, acá estoy sonriendo como una tarada, y a la vez algo triste porque llegó el fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final, y si no les gustó… jódanse, ya lo leyeron. Cualquier cosa, imagínense uno mejor xD.**

**Otra vez, mil gracias por haberme apoyado hasta acá… en estos dos años.**

**Jajaja, va a ser doloroso poner que la historia está completa xD.**

**Y bue, que más puedo decir… **

**¡Gracias, y nos leemos luego!**

**Con amor: Fer, the best-ia.**


End file.
